YouTube Stars
by Britt-Britt95
Summary: Brittany Pierce just moved to Los Angeles with her daughter Emily Elizabeth Pierce, in LA Brittany meets the YouTube group and immediatly gets along with them. !Brittana mentions of !Heya and !Quick, lots of family fluff in later chapters. Warning: can contain flashbacks with rape and abuse
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is my first try on writing fanfiction, I love Brittana and I only watched glee because of them.**

**Warning: Next chapters can contain flashback and mentioning of abuse and rape**

**I don't own glee or any characters**

**English is not my first language but I hope you guys like the story**

Brittany Pierce just moved to California to try to follow her dreams, since two years she sings on YouTube and she really liked the comments she gets.

She heard that most of the singers live in California and so she planned to move to California after she turned twenty-two, but it took almost a year longer to find a apartment and other stuff she needs. Brittany and her daughter Emily both love it in California and Brittany is glad that she made the decission to live there.

Today there is a meeting of some YouTube stars in a restaurant near Brittany's apartment, she told the organizer of the meeting that she would be there and stands in front of her closet deciding what to wear.

Brittany decides to wear a pair of black skinny jeans, a white t-shirt with v-neck and her favorite black leather jacket, Brittany puts on her black sneakers and grabs her keys she let her hair fall loose over her shoulders and walks out of her apartment.

She decides to walk to the restaurant because it is only ten minutes and listens to her mp3, after ten minutes Brittany turns off her mp3 and walks inside the restaurant.

Before Brittany can say something to the waiter someone yells her name and she looks to the left, she walks to the guy with the Mohawk that called her name and smiles as the guy stands up. '' You called me?''

'' Yeah we talked on YouTube and twitter, I am Puck and this is the group that also sings on YouTube.

Guys this is Brittany Pierce she just moved to Cali and sings since two years on YouTube, Brittany this is the group Santana Lopez, Quinn Fabray, Rachel Berry, Blaine Anderson, Kurt Hummel, Mike Chang, Tina Cohen-Chang Mercedes Jones, Sam Evans and Artie Abrams.'' Puck smiles as he introduces Brittany

'' Nice to meet you'' Brittany smiles as Puck pushes her down next to Santana

'' Nice to meet you too'' Quinn smiles and takes a sip of her water

Artie checks Brittany out and looks at her with a smirk '' Yeah nice to meet you, are you single?''

Brittany looks at him with an eyebrow raised and chuckles as Santana groans '' Damn wheels you try this every time, no wonder that most of the girls only come to one meeting.''

'' I am just curious Satan'' Artie growls

Brittany puts her hand up as Santana tries to say something else and takes a sip of her water '' Yes I am single Artie''

Artie smirks and wiggles his eyebrows, Brittany rolls her eyes with a chuckle and shakes her head. '' Not a chance you are not my type''

'' What is your type?'' Puck smirks

Brittany laughs as all the girls groan and shakes her head in amusement '' I thought you had a girlfriend Puck, but even if you were single I don't like that.''

Brittany points to Puck's crotch and Artie looks confused '' You don't like his jeans?''

Brittany literally face palms her self and looks at Artie '' Dude I am gay.''

'' Did you just face palm yourself?'' Quinn asks amused as the whole group shake their heads in amusement

'' Yeah I did but Artie if you ever check my YouTube channel, you will see that I am gay you will never see me singing in a dress or without my leather jacket or sunglasses.

Puck's account looks a lot like mine, the only difference is that he is a guy.'' Britt shrugs and takes a sip of her water

'' Does one of you know any of Brittany's songs?'' Puck asks looking around the group

'' Ice Ice Baby, the little girl in the beginning is adorable.'' Rachel smiles and looks at Brittany

'' Yeah she is'' Santana and Quinn simultaneously say

Brittany gulps as they talk about her daughter and looks at Puck, Puck nods his head understanding Brittany's silent plea and takes a sip of his beer.

'' So only Quinn, Rachel and Santana know her, guys I really would check out her channel she is amazing.

Oh and Britt and I will sing a song together, we already planned it for three months but now that she finally lives here we can start recording it.''

'' What song are you gonna do?'' Mike curiously asks

'' That is a surprise but, Mercedes and Santana do you girls want to sing with us?'' Puck asks smirking

Mercedes and Santana look at each other and nod their heads '' Yeah''

'' Alright tomorrow noon we will grab some lunch and start recording, I think that we only need one day.

Mike can you film us? We want to record it in the park, we will all wear some invisible headphones and record it without singing in my studio. We want to upload it after we finished recording it.'' Puck smiles and looks at Mike

'' Yeah count me in Puck'' Mike smiles and takes a sip of his beer

'' Brittany do you need any instruments?''

'' No I only need my tablet I have a special app on it that has every instrument, I only need some drums but I really have to go now'' Brittany stands up and lays five dollar on the table '' It was nice to meet you guys''

'' It was nice to meet you too, see you tomorrow.'' Puck smiles

Brittany smiles at the group and puts on her jacket, she walks out of the restaurant and hails a cab to pick up her daughter.

Brittany jumps in the cab that stops in front of her and tells the cab driver the address, the driver nods his head and drives towards the address.

After fifteen minutes the driver stops his car and looks at Brittany, Brittany gives him twenty bucks and jumps out of the car.

As the driver drives away Brittany walks to the house and knocks on the door, she smiles as her cousin opens the door and chuckles as she pulls her inside with a squeal.

'' Damn Hemo you saw me a few hours ago'' Britt laughs as she walks to the living room, Heather Morris shrugs her shoulders and pulls Brittany to the game room.

'' Hey Britt'' Naya Rivera, Heather's girlfriend says with a big smile as she looks up.

'' Hey Nay'' Brittany greets and smiles as her daughter runs to her

Brittany picks Emily up as she wraps her arms around her leg and looks at her with a big smile '' Hey princess''

'' Mommy'' Emily squeals with a big smile

Heather pushes Brittany on the couch and sits down next to her, Naya walks to them with a big smile and sits down on Heather's lap.

'' How did it go Britt?'' Naya asks smiling

'' Good it is a big group but they are nice, two guys tried to hit on me but after I said I don't like guys they stopped.

I will record a song with one of the guys tomorrow and two girls will sing in the background, we will upload it immediately but I have a question for tomorrow.'' Heather laughs and nods her head '' Yes we will keep Emily here, you can sleep here too.

We have to record some scenes tomorrow, but Emily can come with us she knows the crew and she always likes it.

Even with the vacations here she enjoyed coming with us, I am glad you finally met up with the YouTube crew maybe someone will recognize your talent now.''

Emily lays her head on Brittany's shoulder and murmurs '' You sing beautiful mommy''

Brittany gives her daughter a kiss on the forehead and smiles as Emily rubs her eyes '' Tired princess?''

Emily nods her head with a yawn and buries her face in Brittany's neck, Heather chuckles and picks Emily up Brittany smiles as Heather brings Emily to the guestroom and looks at Naya as she clears her throat.

'' What's wrong Nay?'' Britt asks as she sees some anger in Naya's eyes, Naya sighs and takes a sip of Brittany's water. '' The director wants to break us up, he thinks that both of our characters have to date someone else.''

Brittany's eyes widen in shock and she looks up as Heather walks back into the living room '' They can't break you guys up, come on everyone knows that Heya is endgame.''

" Heya?" Heather asks laughing, Brittany smiles as Naya laughs and shrugs her shoulders. " Yeah it's your ship name, I am glad Ryan decided to keep the real names in the Series.

Some friends in Lima have a total crush on you guys, I really had to bite my tongue when they said that you both were just best friends. Although I laughed out loud the day they heard that you two were together, the shocked faces were priceless."

'' Did you tell them that I am your cousin?'' Heather asks with an eyebrow raised

'' No why would I? I planned on moving soon and they were against that.'' Britt shrugs as she takes a sip of her water

'' Well I am glad you live here now, I can finally see Emily more.'' Heather smiles and gives her girlfriend a kiss on the forehead

'' You two are too cute'' Britt laughs

'' I know now go to bed Britt, it's late your daughter waits in the bed and we all have to stand up early.'' Heather orders playfully

Brittany jumps off the couch and salutes '' Yes ma'am''

Heather laughs and playfully pushes Brittany, Brittany chuckles and runs up the stairs to the guest room. Brittany opens the door and walks inside the room, she smiles as she sees Emily fast asleep on the bed and quickly changes in a tank top and shorts.

After Brittany brushed her teeth she sets her alarm and lays down next to her daughter, Emily immediately cuddles up against her mother and Brittany gives her a kiss on the forehead.

Brittany turns off the light on her bedside table and quickly follows her daughter in the land of dreams

The next morning Brittany eats breakfast with Heather, Naya and Emily and looks down at her phone as it rings, Brittany sees a text from Puck and chuckles.

_Yo B can we record a little bit earlier? I have to work in a few hours and I don't want to record after that. Puck_

_Of course meet you at Griffith park in an hour? __-__B.P_

_Yeah the girls and Mike will be there too, thanks Britt. __-__N.P_

_Anytime Puck. __-__B.P_

'' Looks like I have to record in an hour, I am glad I know what to do and I have my tablet in my bag.'' Britt smiles and puts her phone back in her pocket

'' What song are you going to sing?'' Heather ask curiously

'' Teach Me How To Dougie, I am glad we danced it a lot but I will do your version from YouTube.'' Britt smirks as she puts her coffee cup in the dishwasher

'' You can tell them I am family if you want, I have a feeling you will hang out a lot with them.'' Heather smiles as she and Naya both put on their jackets

'' Maybe I will'' Britt smiles and puts on her own jacket, Brittany helps Emily with her jacket and grabs her bag.

'' Ready'' Naya asks with a smile as she opens the door

'' Yeah let's go babe'' Heather smiles and picks Emily up, Brittany walks after Heather out of the door and gives her daughter a kiss on the cheek. '' Have fun baby''

'' You too mommy'' Emily smiles as she gives her mother a hug, Brittany smiles and walks to her car. Heather places Emily in her car and jumps in the drivers seat, Naya jumps in the passenger seat and they pull out of the driveway.

Brittany waves at them with a smile and drives to Griffith park, after twenty minutes Brittany parks her car and grabs her bag. She jumps out of the car and locks it, she walks towards the benches where she and Puck decided to meet up and smiles as the group is already there.

'' Hey guys''

'' Morning B'' Puck smiles

'' Morning'' Santana, Mercedes and Mike say in unison

'' Ready to record?'' Britt asks smiling

'' Yeah let's do this'' Puck smiles and sits down on the backrest of the bench, Brittany nods her head and takes her tablet out of her bag she sits down next to Puck and the girls stand next to them.

Puck smiles and pulls the girls in front of them '' Alright we will sing Teach Me How To Dougie, we will probably dance but you two can sit in front of us.'' Santana and Mercedes nod their heads and Santana sits down in front of Brittany, Mike grabs the camera and Brittany opens the special app.

Brittany selects two different drums and nods her head, Mike smiles and starts the camera. Puck wraps his arm around Brittany's shoulder and looks at the camera. '' Hey guys I know I promised it three months ago on twitter, but Britt and I finally met each other and decided to record or song.

I hope you guys enjoy it and guys Brittany is amazing so subscribe on her page and follow her on twitter, everything will stand in the info and hopefully we will record more songs together.''

Brittany smiles and starts to do her magic on her tablet, Mercedes and Santana both look at her in shock and Britt grins as she has the perfect beat. Puck nods his head with a big smile and starts to rap the first verse.

**Aye! Aye!**

**Teach me how to dougie(aye!)**

**They be like smooth(what?)**

**Can u teach me how to dougie?**

**You know why?**

**Cuz' all da bitches love me(aye)**

**All I need is a beat that's super bumping**

**And for you, you, and you to back it up and dump it!**

**Put your arms out front, lean side to side**

**They gonna be on you when they see you hit that dougie right?**

**Ain't nobody fuckin' with my bro from morning side**

**He go by bubba and he hit dat dance with thunder**

**I ain't from Dallas but I d-town boogie**

**I show my moves off and everybody tryna do me**

**I leave da function and all da ladies tryna screw me**

**You just do you and I'm a do me (all day)**

**Niggas love to hate so they try to screw me**

**Bitches be stuck to me I think they tryna glue me**

**I make the party shine bright when it start to booming**

**Dis beat was bubblegum so I had to chew it**

Santana and Mercedes both nod their heads on the beat and they both sing the next part, Brittany puts the beat on repeat and places her tablet in between Santana and Mercedes.

**Teach me how to dougie**

**T-teach me how to dougie**

**Teach me how to dougie**

**T-teach me how to dougie**

**All my bitches love me**

**All my, all my bitches love me**

**All my bitches love me**

**You ain't fuckin' with my dougie!**

Puck and Brittany both jump up and Puck tries Chris Brown's dance, Brittany smirks and does Heather's dougie perfectly. Brittany and Puck both snap their fingers and they sing the next part together with Mercedes and Santana.

**Teach me how to dougie**

**T-teach me how to dougie**

**Teach me how to dougie**

**T-teach me how to dougie**

**All my bitches love me**

**All my, all my bitches love me**

**All my bitches love me**

**You ain't fuckin' with my dougie!**

Brittany raps the next part and Puck and Brittany both dance behind the girls, Santana and Mercedes both jump up and do their version of the dougie.

**My name is Young!**

**For da dudes who don't know me**

**I know I'm from da west but I can teach you how to dougie!**

**Step up in da club and all these bitches bug me**

**All da niggas dancing and none of them know me**

**I hear da crowd screaming like aye! Get it brody!**

**So I'm on my and I take it real low**

**They like how you do that? He can dougie on the floor**

**And when dat nigga stop they like dougie some more!**

**I'm like a nigga kinda tired so, I pass it to da bro!**

**M-bone! Show these cats how to do dat down south dance**

**Dat we learned a lil too fast and bought it to da hood**

**And got da whole crew ass**

Brittany and Puck both jump off the bench and stand next to the girls, Santana and Mercedes both turn to them and sing the next part.

**Teach me how to dougie**

**T-teach me how to dougie**

**Teach me how to dougie**

**T-teach me how to dougie**

**All my bitches love me**

**All my, all my bitches love me**

**All my bitches love me**

**You ain't fuckin' with my dougie!**

Puck, Mercedes and Santana stop dancing and Puck points to Brittany with a smirk, Brittany smirks and dances the dougie again. Britt suppresses a chuckle as they look at her in shock and shrugs her shoulders with a smile

**Teach me how to dougie**

**T-teach me how to dougie**

**Teach me how to dougie**

**T-teach me how to dougie**

**All my bitches love me**

**All my, all my bitches love me**

**All my bitches love me**

**You ain't fuckin' with my dougie!**

Brittany and Puck both rap the next part together and sit back down on the backrest of the bench, Mike zooms in and smiles as he sees that his friends accept Brittany in their group.

**Back of the party I really like to boogie**

**I'm just tryna get bent and meet a thick red bone**

**(Mmm) we do da dougie and all them bitches hating but I'm bout**

**To act a skateboard a bitch and head home(hate it)**

**She got a friend, so it's a 2 men and**

**I run it run it even if her legs long**

**She like you my hubby and I think she love me but,**

**I change da subject and I do my dougie**

**Cuz' i don't give a fuck, blow trees, get money**

**Me smooth half in the back with playboy bunnies,**

**We gon' make 'em do the dougie in the middle of the bad**

**And when I asked for some head, the bitch looked at me funny**

**DAAAA! Bitch, you can't tell me nothing'.**

**Star made the beat and I just took it out the oven.**

**I just see the dougie when everybody clubbing'**

**And I hate skinny jeans cuz' the burner keeps rubbing'**

Mercedes and Santana sit back down on the bench and look at Brittany and Puck, Britt and Puck dance one last time and point to the two girls as they sing the chorus.

**Teach me how to dougie**

**T-teach me how to dougie**

**Teach me how to dougie**

**T-teach me how to dougie**

**All my bitches love me**

**All my, all my bitches love me**

**All my bitches love me**

**You ain't fuckin' with my dougie!**

Brittany and Puck sit down behind the girls and look at the camera, Santana and Mercedes both look at the camera with a smile and nod their heads on the beat.

**Teach me how to dougie**

**T-teach me how to dougie**

**Teach me how to dougie**

**T-teach me how to dougie**

**All my bitches love me**

**All my, all my bitches love me**

**All my bitches love me**

**You ain't fuckin' with my dougie!**

Mike turns off the camera with a big smile and looks at his friends on the bench '' Whoa guys this was amazing, the dance was pretty good and the song was perfect.''

Puck smiles and takes the camera as Mike walks to them '' Thanks Mike I never thought I would record this song, but I really enjoyed the only thing that sucked was my dance.''

Brittany laughs and pats Puck on the shoulder '' Chris Brown's dance sucked too, so they just think that you copied him.''

Santana laughs and grabs a water bottle out of her purse '' Yeah but Brittany you copied Heather Morris her dance perfectly''

Before Brittany can answer she hears a phone ringing and grabs it out of her pocket, she smiles as she sees Heather's name and answers the call.

'' Already missing me bitch?'' Britt asks smirking

'' Nah but when are you done with recording?'' Heather asks

'' Thirty minutes till an hour why?'' Britt answers

'' Nickayla is here and she wants to see you, oh and the cast finally wants to meet Emily's amazing mother in person.'' Heather says chuckling

'' I will come over after we uploaded the clip, I will text you or Nay when I am there.'' Britt smiles

'' Alright see you in an hour or something B'' Heather says

'' Alright bye Hemo'' Britt smiles and hangs up the phone

Santana and Mercedes both turn around in shock and Brittany gulps as they completely turn around.

'' Did you just say Hemo and Nay?'' Santana asks as she takes a sip of her water

Britt smiles nervously and nods her head '' Yeah I did''

Mercedes looks a little bit confused and smiles '' I only know one Hemo and Nay here in LA''

Britt looks at her and chuckles '' Everyone knows them''

Santana's mouth drops open in shock and she looks at Brittany with wide eyes '' So we talk about the same couple, damn how do you know them?''

'' What are you girls talking about?'' Puck asks confused

'' Heather Morris and Naya Rivera, that hot couple on the TV Puck.'' Santana smirks

'' Oh Heya'' Puck smirks

Brittany laughs and shakes her head as she hears the ship name again, Santana looks at her with an eyebrow raised and takes a sip of her water. '' You didn't answer my question Brittany''

'' I know Hemo since a long time and I know Naya since six years'' Britt shrugs

'' So you know Naya since she and Hemo started acting together?'' Mercedes asks confused

Britt scratches the back of her neck and looks at the girls '' Yeah I do''

'' Okay now we know how long you know them, but where did you meet them?'' Puck asks confused

Britt sighs and looks at the group '' Okay I will tell you guys, but promise me not to tell the rest of the group.''

'' Promised'' Puck, Mercedes, Santana and Mike say simultaneously

Britt chuckles as she sees the curious faces and sighs '' Heather is my cousin, I know her since I am nine years old.

She introduced Naya to me first as her best friend and two years later as her girlfriend, my parents didn't like it so they tried to make me stop talking to her. But they didn't succeed I had contact with them and I helped them through the ups and downs, I don't tell everyone about this because I know how some 'friends' react on having a friend with a celebrity as family member.''

'' Damn well your secret is save by us, the three of us have celebrity's as best friend or a family member too. But the group doesn't know either, the only one that knows it is Quinn and she is good in keeping secrets.'' Santana smiles

'' So you know who my celebrity family member is, who is yours?'' Brittany asks smirking

'' Simon Webbe is my cousin'' Mercedes smiles

'' Jane Lynch is my aunt'' Puck smiles

'' Damn coach Sue'' Britt laughs

'' Yeah her please greet her as you see her today'' Puck smiles, Brittany chuckles and nods her head. '' I will''

Mike chuckles and looks at Brittany '' Jackie Chan is my uncle, but I only see him when we go on a vacation.''

Brittany nods her head with a smile and looks at Santana, Santana smiles and takes a sip of her water. '' Well I don't have any family members as celebrity, but my best friend is a model and the sister of an actress. You probably know her already, my best friend is Nickayla Rivera.''

Brittany's mouth drops open in shock and she looks at Santana with an eyebrow raised '' So you are the hottie Nick always talks about, she never mentioned a name but she talks a lot about you. That is the reason why Hemo called me, Nick is on set and she wants to see me.''

Santana chuckles and nods her head '' Yeah I know she called me this morning saying that I have to come on set today, I already met Naya but I never met Hemo.'' Britt smiles and takes a sip of the water bottle Mike gave her. '' If you want we can drive together''

Santana smiles and nods her head '' I would like that I really don't want to hail a cab''

Puck chuckles and gives Santana a playful push '' You have a car but you almost do everything with a cab or walking, I just finished uploading the clip I only have to write something in the description and then we all can go.''

Brittany and Santana both nod their heads and Brittany looks at the tablet in Puck's hands, Puck smiles and turns the screen more to her.

Britt laughs as she reads the title and looks at Puck with an eyebrow raised '' Puck, Britt, San and Cedes: teach you how to dougie?''

Puck shrugs with a smirk and continues typing something '' I liked it and they definitely can learn the dance as they look at you girls''

Mike chuckles and shakes his head '' It's better than Puck and Mike: The Neighbors know our name''

Britt laughs '' Yeah I heard that one, the song was amazing but the title can mean something else.''

Mike wraps an arm around Britt's shoulders and glares at Puck '' See everyone says that Puck''

Puck shrugs his shoulders with a smirk and looks at the group '' I just uploaded the song, tagged you on facebook and twitter and put the channels in the description.''

Britt nods her head and suddenly a thought hits her, she looks down at her shoes and whispers. '' Fuck''

'' What's wrong Britt?'' Puck asks concerned

Britt sighs and looks at Puck '' You already know it'' She looks at the girls and Mike and asks '' Can you guys keep another secret?''

Mercedes looks a little bit confused but nods her head, Mike and Santana both nod their heads too and Puck lays a hand on Britt's shoulders.

Brittany sighs and looks at the girls '' Well Puck knows why I suddenly left yesterday, Rachel, Quinn and Santana started about the little girl in my video clip Ice ice Baby.'' Britt bites her lip and smiles as Puck squeezes her shoulder '' That little girl is my daughter Emily, I don't tell everyone about her but I know that I can trust you guys.''

Santana smiles and gives Britt's knee a soft squeeze '' I already thought that, I asked Puck yesterday but he just kept his mouth shut.''

Mercedes stands up with a smile and gives Brittany a quick hug '' She is cute Britt, we won't tell everyone I think you will tell some of them when you are ready.''

Britt nods her head and smiles as Mike lays a hand on her shoulder, Puck smiles and pats Brittany on her back. '' Well I am glad you joined our group B, the four most important people in the group already accept you.''

'' Four?'' Britt asks confused

'' Yeah Quinn my girlfriend accepts you too, she wanted to join recording today but she had to work.'' Puck smiles

Britt smiles and nods her head '' Next time I will tell Quinn about it too, I talked to her on twitter and YouTube but the most contact I had with you.''

Puck smiles and grabs his bag '' Alright well I will call you when there is another meeting, or when I want to record a song again. But I really have to go now, I have to work in thirty minutes.''

Britt smiles and grabs her bag '' We will walk with you, we have to got too.''

Puck nods his head and the group walks to his parking lot, Brittany unlocks her black Ford Taurus. Puck stops in his track and looks at Brittany in shock as she throws her bag in the backseat, Brittany turns around as she feels someone watching and laughs as she sees the shocked faces. '' What?''

Mike chuckles as he sees Puck drooling and walks to Britt '' Nice car''

Britt smiles and closes the door '' One of the safest cars for a child, had to buy it and sell my old car.''

Puck shakes his head and walks to Brittany with the girls '' Do I want to know what your old car was?''

Britt laughs and shrugs '' You saw a picture on twitter''

Puck gasps and his eyes widen in shock '' Holy shit the Audi A4 Cabriolet?''

Britt nods her head with a chuckle and puts a hand on Puck's shoulder '' Stop drooling Puck''

Mercedes and Santana both laugh and shake their heads, Puck chuckles and playfully pushes Brittany. '' Shut up but you owned my dream car bitch''

Britt winks and shrugs her shoulders '' This car rides better than the Audi''

Puck laughs and gives Britt a quick hug '' I believe you, but I really have to go now I will talk to you soon alright?''

Britt nods her head with a smile and Puck walks to his car, Mike gives Brittany a hug and unlocks his car. '' Welcome to the group Britt''

Britt pulls out of the hug and smiles '' Thanks Mike''

Mercedes pulls Brittany in a hug and whispers '' Welcome in the group girl, glad to have someone in the group that isn't annoying.''

Britt laughs and pulls out of the hug '' Who is annoying?''

Mercedes and Santana both laugh and simultaneously answer '' Rachel''

Britt chuckles and nods her head understandingly '' Ah the dwarf''

Mercedes and Santana both burst out laughing, Mercedes looks at Brittany and smiles. '' I like you Britt''

Britt chuckles and Mercedes walks to her car, Brittany looks at Santana and opens the door for Santana. '' Ready to go?''

Santana nods her head and sits down in the car '' Yeah let's go''

Brittany closes the door with a smile and walks around the car, she jumps in the drivers seat and pulls out of the parking lot.

After twenty minutes Brittany stops her car near the set and takes her cellphone out of her pocket, she unlocks her screen and chuckles as she sees that her daughter changed her background again. Brittany select Naya's name and sends her a quick text.

_I am on the set in two minutes, can you tell the security to let me in? __-__Britt_

_I already stand there come on don't let me wait bitch! __-__Nay_

Britt chuckles as she reads Naya's respond and starts her car again, she drives towards the security and smiles as she sees Naya standing there in a glee sweatshirt and sunglasses. Naya points to her car and says something to the security guy, the guy nods his head and let's Brittany drive on the set.

Brittany drives to a parking lot and parks her car, Naya pulls the passenger door open and squeals as she pulls Santana in a hug. Brittany burst out laughing and jumps out of the car, Brittany grabs her bag from the backseat and smiles as Santana steps out of the car.

Brittany locks her car and laughs as Naya glares at her '' What?''

Naya shakes her head with a smile and punches her in the arm '' Why didn't you tell me you knew Santana?''

Britt shrugs and rubs her arm '' I know her for a day and heard that she is Nick's best friend, told some of the group about Hemo and Em.''

Naya nods her head in understanding and wraps an arm around both girls '' Come on Nick and Hemo are waiting on set, we have a two hour break and everyone wants to meet you B.''

Britt chuckles and nods her head '' Alright let's go''

**So this is the end of the first chapter, I hope you liked it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys at the end of the story there will be a flashback, it was hard to write it but I hope you like it.**

Naya walks with Brittany and Santana to the building and opens the door, she walks inside and pulls Brittany and Santana with her.

Naya walks to the break room and smiles as she sees her cast mates and sister sitting on the couches, Brittany wraps an arm around Naya's shoulder and chuckles as Nickayla looks up.

Nickayla jumps off the couch as she sees Brittany and Santana and runs to them with a squeal, she pulls both girls in a hug and chuckles as Santana almost loses her balance. '' I see that you finally met my other drop dead gorgeous best friend''

Santana laughs and wraps an arm around Nick and Britt '' Against who were you talking?''

Nickayla pulls out of the hug and looks at the girls with a smirk '' The both of you, you two are both my best friends and drop dead gorgeous.''

Brittany smirks and gives Nickayla a playful push '' Shut up Nick''

Nickayla laughs and pulls the girls to the couches '' Only telling the truth B''

The three girls sit down next to Naya and Brittany looks around the room '' Where are Hemo and Emily?''

Heather slaps Brittany on the back of her head and places Emily in her lap '' Right here B''

Brittany rubs the back of her head with a groan and glares at Heather as she laughs '' Why did you slap me?''

Heather chuckles and sits down next to Naya '' Come on you can take a few hits, but every time I hit you on the back of your head you groan.''

Brittany shrugs her shoulders with a smirk and gives her daughter a kiss on the head '' I can't help it that you hit like a dude''

'' Mommy be nice to aunty Heather'' Emily scolds as she turns around in her mothers arms

Heather burst out laughing and gives Emily a high five '' Thank you Emily''

Emily smiles sweetly and giggles as Brittany looks a little bit shocked '' Anytime aunty Heather''

Brittany shakes her head still shocked and groans as she realizes that her daughter just took Heather's side '' Nice now my daughter scolds me for telling the truth, what the heck did you do to her Hemo?''

Naya laughs and lays a hand on Brittany's shoulder '' She bribed her with cookies''

Emily and Heather both look at Naya with wide eyes '' Aunty Nay that was our secret'' Emily whines

Brittany chuckles and shakes her head '' Yeah yeah stop bribing her with cookies Hemo and baby girl if you have a sugar kick tonight I will send you to aunty Hemo and aunty Nay, but enough scolding princess I want you to meet Nickayla's best friend and YouTube singer Santana Lopez. Santana this is my daughter Emily Elizabeth Pierce''

The cast mates look at Heather with an eyebrow raised and an older blonde woman chuckles '' Elizabeth, Hemo?''

Heather groans and glares at Brittany as she chuckles '' Yeah she named Emily after me, I was glad to hear that but not so happy when I heard the second name.''

Emily giggles and shakes Santana's hand '' Nice to meet you Sanny''

Brittany bites her lip as she hears Nickayla stifle her laughter and smiles at the nickname her daughter gave Santana, Santana smiles and shakes Emily's hand. '' Nice to meet you too Emily''

Emily smiles and looks from Santana to Brittany and then back to Santana, she slowly leans too Santana and 'whispers' '' I think my mommy likes you Santana''

Heather and Nickayla both burst out laughing as Brittany turns bright red and they both hold on to each other as they continue laughing, Brittany shakes her head with a groan and looks down at her hands. '' Leave it to my daughter to embarrass the crap out of me the first day I meet Hemo's friends.'' She mutters softly

Naya shakes her head stiffing her own laughter as she sees the shocked faces from Santana and Brittany and looks at one of her cast mates to save Brittany.

The older blonde woman chuckles and stands up, she walks to Brittany and lays a hand on her shoulder. '' It's nice to finally meet Emily's amazing mother, I am Jane Lynch.''

Brittany looks at Jane and smiles '' Nice to meet you Jane, oh and Puck sends his love.''

Jane smiles as she hears the name of her nephew and sits down on the arm of the couch '' You know my nephew?''

Brittany nods her head and chuckles as Heather takes Emily '' Yeah I talked to him for a few months on twitter and met him yesterday, he organizes the meetings for the YouTube group and we just recorded a song.''

Jane smiles and lays a hand on Brittany's shoulder '' Yeah I saw it on YouTube, it was pretty amazing to see that you copied Heather's dance.''

Heather starts coughing as she hears that and Brittany chuckles as she sees Heather's face. '' Actually Jane I learned her that dance, that's why I know it without watching it. Heather and I love to dance together and one day we heard that song and Heather asked me to think of a dance, it only took us ten minutes to learn it.''

Heather finally stops coughing and looks at Jane with a smile '' Brittany and I both followed separate dance classes, but I learned the most hip hop moves from her. In an interview I told them about a family member that helped me with the moves, but I didn't say any names the only ones that knew Brittany learned me the moves are Nay and Nick.''

Santana looks at Brittany in shock and lays a hand on her shoulder '' Damn Britt I knew that you could dance, but I never thought that you learned Hemo some moves too.''

Nickayla smiles and wraps an arm around Santana's shoulders '' Britt is amazing San she not only teaches Hemo how to dance, but she knows how to irritate her cousin with two or three words. They are like Nay and me but then ten times worse, they are hilarious but you will laugh your ass off when they are drunk.''

'' Shut up Nick!'' Heather and Brittany yell simultaneously

Nick jumps as she hears them yelling her name and looks at Brittany with wide eyes, Heather shakes her head with a chuckle and lays her hand on Nickayla's shoulder. '' Sometimes you talk too much Nick''

'' Aunt Hemo be nice to aunt Nickayla'' Emily scolds

Brittany and Naya both burst out laughing as they see Heather's shocked face and Brittany jumps off the couch as Heather tries to slap her, Heather places Emily on Nickayla's lap and jumps off the couch.

Heather walks to Brittany and glares as she continues laughing '' Stop laughing B'' Brittany slowly walks backwards and looks at her with a smirk. '' Nah sorry Hemo I just love it when my daughter scolds and your shocked face was priceless''

Heather rolls her eyes and keeps walking towards Brittany '' She scolds you more, I am just glad that she doesn't have such a potty mouth''

Brittany chuckles and shakes her head '' Potty mouth my A.s.s, you were the one that learned her a few swear words. But it could be Nay too but I don't want to know when she swears in front of my daughter''

Naya's jaw drops as she catches Brittany's hint and she quickly jumps off the couch '' You did not just say that Pierce''

Brittany's eyes widen as she sees Naya running towards her and quickly dodges Heather and runs back to the couches '' I thought Hemo would catch the hint faster than you did sorry Nay''

Nickayla laughs as she sees Brittany's shocked face and looks at her with a smirk '' Second time you have both of them after you Britt, just be glad that there isn't a pool here.''

Brittany sighs in relief and looks at Nickayla '' Yeah you are right Nick, but they still scare me sometimes''

Nickayla places Emily next to Santana and jumps off the couch, she walks to Brittany and wraps an arm around her shoulders. '' Yeah they scare me too Britt, but Nay has to stop swearing when Heather shows her tricks with the tongue.''

Brittany burst out laughing and gives Nick a high five '' Yeah you are right Nick, or Hemo just has to stop using her tongue.''

Heather and Naya both look at each other in shock and Heather shakes her head blushing '' Oh hell no girls come here''

Nick and Britt both run around the couch as Heather and Nay run after them and Brittany chuckles as she hears Hemo swearing under her breath, Brittany and Nick both run a circle around the couches and jump on top of the backrest of the couch where Santana, Emily and Jane sit.

Heather grabs Nickayla by her legs and pull her off the couch, Brittany jumps off the couch before Naya can grab her and runs to the cast. '' You have to run faster shorty''

Brittany chuckles as Naya growls and runs faster, Naya runs after her but both girls don't know that the cast records them and that someone opens the door of the break room.

Britt looks behind her and smirks as she sees that Naya runs right behind her, Nickayla and Heather both look up as they hear the cast gasp and they see Brittany running towards the open door. Nick's eyes widen and she quickly yells '' Britt door!''

Brittany looks back in front of her and her eyes widen as she sees the open door '' Oh shit''

Brittany tries to stop running but Naya runs into her and they both fall to the ground, Brittany groans as feels Naya land on her back and tries to stop sliding forward.

Brittany groans as they still slide over the floor and tries to roll over, Naya already braces herself for hitting the door but she understands what Brittany tries to do. Naya quickly rolls of Brittany's back and pulls Brittany with her.

Brittany sighs in relief as she feels Naya pull her away and groans as her back hits the table, Brittany yelps as Naya's head hits her crotch and she quickly pushes Naya away. Brittany rolls on her stomach and groans as she feels the pain, Naya groans and rubs her head she looks at Brittany and her eyes widen as she sees Brittany laying on her stomach with both hands near her crotch.

Naya quickly goes to Brittany and lays a hand on her back '' Damn B what happened?''

Brittany groans and lifts her head a little bit '' Your friggin head hit my crotch, that's what happened.''

Everyone in the room winces and Mark looks at Brittany '' Damn that gotta hurt''

Britt looks up and glares at him '' No it felt like a god damn orgasm, of course it hurts.''

'' Mommy what is an orgasm?'' Emily asks innocently

Brittany's eyes widen in shock as she hears the question and quickly drops her head back on the ground '' Something you don't have to know until you are twenty princess, don't use that word in school please.'' Naya chuckles and helps Brittany rolling on her back, Naya slowly stands up and offers Brittany her hand.

Brittany takes Naya's hand and slowly stands up, Naya sits down next to Heather and pulls Brittany in between her and Santana. Heather lays a hand on Brittany's shoulder and looks at her with a smirk. '' Need an ice pack B?''

Brittany groans and slaps her hand away '' Shut up'' Santana chuckles and shakes her head '' I only know you for a day, but I already know that you are crazier than Nick and Naya.''

Nickayla chuckles and wraps an arm around Santana's shoulders '' Yeah she is but she is a really good friend''

Heather smirks and pulls Emily on her lap '' Even a better girlfriend Santana''

Brittany glares at her and whispers '' Seriously Hemo if I your girlfriend didn't attack my crotch, I would tackle you of the couch. You and Emily always know a way to embarrass the S.h.i.t outta me''

Hemo chuckles and gives Brittany a kiss on the cheek '' You love me'' Brittany hits her on the back of her head and nods her head '' Yeah there is an unwritten law that you have to love family, but I only love you because Naya made you a better person.''

Heather raises an eyebrow and looks at her girlfriend as she chuckles '' I didn't change Britt''

Britt chuckles and takes a sip of Naya's water '' You changed Heather, Naya learned you how to love and irritate me. Hell she irritates me sometimes but I love the both of you as my sisters and I love Nickayla as my crazy baby sister, you are one of the reasons why I moved to LA and I love the free baby sitter.''

Nickayla laughs and slaps the back of Brittany's head '' You are like the second crazy sister I have B, Hemo is my crazy sister in-law I am glad you live here now. Now I don't have to plan when I could visit you or when you have to visit us, Emily would come every weekend but you always found an excuse why you couldn't come over and we all know that you wanted to record some songs.''

Britt shrugs her shoulders and takes a sip of her water '' Or I had to work'' Brittany looks at her cousin and smiles '' Speaking of work Hemo can you keep an eye on Emily on Friday and Saturday? I have to work for two days, maybe I have to work more next week.''

Heather smiles and gives Emily a kiss on the head '' Of course just call us when you need a baby sitter B, oh and call us if you know that you have to work more.''

Britt smiles and nods her head '' I will Hemo''

Brittany looks at the time and stands up with a smile '' It was nice to meet you guys, but we really have to go. I still have to do some laundry and I promised Em to go to the park tomorrow.''

Nick jumps off the couch and picks Emily up '' I will come with you B, you two can just come to Hemo and Nay again. I will sleep there too till next week and I want to talk with my two best friends, so Santana you will come too.''

Santana looks at Nick in shock and shakes her head '' I don't know Nick''

Naya smiles and wraps an arm around Santana's shoulders '' Come on San we will have a girls night, Mychal will come tomorrow with my parents but tonight we can grab some wine and watch movies.''

Santana smiles and nods her head '' Alright but I have to grab some clothes''

Britt smiles and grabs her leather jacket '' You can drive with me, I have to stop at my apartment to grab some clothes too. I think we will grab some take out too''

Hemo smiles and nods her head '' Sounds like an amazing idea Britt''

Emily smiles as she hears all the plans and looks at her mother '' Mommy can I come with you?''

Britt smiles and crouches down as Emily walks to her '' Of course princess but we will go now''

Emily nods her head and puts on her jacket, Santana grabs her purse and stands up with a smile. Nickayla sits back down next to Heather and smiles as her best friends walk out of the room, Nick looks at Heather with a smirk and lays a hand on her shoulder. '' They will definitely date each other, Brittany turned bright red when Emily told Santana that Britt liked her.''

Heather chuckles and nods her head '' Yeah I think so too, Santana is nice and Britt deserves to be happy. But I know that she wants to check how Santana is with Emily, you know how her ex girlfriend was with Emily and she hates to hurt her little girl.'' Nickayla nods her head and growls as she thinks about Brittany's ex girlfriend, she takes a sip of her water and lays her head on her sisters shoulder.

Brittany is a little bit shocked as she hears Santana's address and chuckles as she pulls out of the parking lot '' You know San, we don't have to drive for long you live in the same apartment building as me.''

Santana looks at Brittany in shock and smiles '' Really?''

Britt nods her head and stops at a red light '' Yeah you live one floor above us''

Santana chuckles and turns around in her seat '' Hey Emily do you like dogs?''

Emily nods her head with a big smile and looks at Santana '' Yes I love them Sanny''

Santana chuckles and squeezes Emily's knee softly '' Well I think you will see my dog sometimes, maybe if your mom says if it is okay you can take her to the park.''

Brittany looks in the rear view mirror and chuckles as she sees Emily's shocked face '' If you want you can come with us Santana, I think Emily would like to play Hide and Seek.''

Santana smiles and looks at Brittany '' Alright I will come with you two, is it okay if I bring my dog Britt?''

Brittany smiles and parks her car in front of the apartment building '' Of course San, come on let's grab some clothes.''

Santana nods her head and jumps out of the car, Brittany jumps out of the car and picks Emily up. The girls walk inside the building and step in the elevator, Brittany pushes the button of the third floor and Santana pushes the button of the fourth floor.

Brittany places Emily on the ground and grabs her keys, Santana smiles as the elevator stops on the third floor and looks at Brittany. '' I will send you a text when I have everything''

Britt chuckles and holds the elevator doors open '' You can just come downstairs Santana, just knock at door 28 I think Emily will have some problems in searching toys.''

Santana nods her head and smiles as Brittany walks to her door with Emily, Brittany opens her apartment door and walks inside with Emily. Brittany smiles as Emily runs to her room and she quickly walks to her own room to grab a bag, after Brittany grabbed some of her clothes she walks to Emily's room and chuckles as she sees her daughter searching for toys.

Brittany walks to Emily's closet and grabs some clothes, after she put everything in her back she walks out of the room knowing that her daughter would squeal as she found a toy. Brittany walks to the kitchen and grabs a water bottle, she takes a sip of her water and looks at the mail on the table.

Brittany gasps as she sees an envelope from a jail in New York, she quickly opens it and growls as she sees it is a letter from Emily's 'father' Brittany shakes her head frustrated and puts the letter in her pocket.

_Britt's former best friend Sebastian Smith smiles as he sees Brittany laying on his bed and quickly climbs on top of her, Brittany tries to push him away but Sebastian grabs her hands and pins them down on the bed. '' Come on Britty, I know you want this.''_

_Brittany tries to get out of his grip but sighs as he tightens his grip '' Get off of me Sebastian, I am gay and you know that.''_

_Sebastian gives Brittany a kiss on the cheek and smiles as she struggles some more '' Don't be a bitch Brittany, you always sent me signals that you wanted me Don't fight this because you won't win.''_

_Brittany looks at him and shivers as she smells alcohol '' Fuck off Sebastian you are fucking drunk''_

_Sebastian just smirks and ties Brittany to the bed, Brittany growls and tries to free her hands. Sebastian smirks and quickly pulls his and Brittany's pants off, he smirks as Brittany tries to get away and roughly enters her._

_Brittany cries out in pain and tries to blink away the tears in her eyes, Sebastian chuckles and sets a fast and hard pace. Brittany bites her lip to stop her scream in pain and closes her eyes, Sebastian lays a hand just below Brittany's jaw and puts pressure on it._

_Brittany gasps as she feels that she barely can't breath and tries harder to free her arms, Sebastian chuckles darkly and speeds his trusting Brittany tries to breath but she feels like she will pass out any minute._

_After two more rough thrusts Sebastian comes with a grunt and pulls his hand away, Brittany gasps for air and she looks at Sebastian in shock. Sebastian quickly undoes her hands and rolls off of her he lays on his side of the bed and quickly falls asleep._

_Brittany jumps off the bed and quickly grabs her cellphone and all of her clothes, she walks to the living room and dials Heather's number._

_'' Hello?''_

_'' Hemo I need your help'' Brittany says sobbing_

_'' Britt what happened?''_

_'' I can't tell you on the phone, can you please come__meet me at the hospital?''_

_'' Yeah of course you know that I am in New York B, I will meet you there okay?'' Heather says concerned_

_'' Okay'' Brittany whispers and quickly leaves the apartment, Brittany hails a cab and looks down at her hands as the driver drives towards the hospital._

_After ten minutes Brittany pays the cab driver and jumps out of the car, Brittany sits down on the bench outside and buries her head in her hands._

_Heather and Naya both ran to the rental car after Brittany called and race to the hospital, Naya drives them to the hospital because Hemo is too concerned too drive. After fifteen minutes Naya finally parks her car and the girls both jump out of the car, Heather and Naya both look around and Naya spots Brittany sitting on a bench. '' There Hemo'' Naya says and points to a bench in front of the hospital_

_Heather and Naya both run to Brittany and Heather pulls her __cousin__ in a hug, Naya's eyes widen as she sees Brittany flinch and kneels down in front of her. '' Britt what happened?''_

_Brittany looks up and looks in concerned brown eyes, Brittany gulps and takes the scarf of her neck. Heather and Naya both gasp as they see bruises and Naya lays a hand on Brittany's knee, Naya gulps as Brittany pulls back and looks in Heather's angry blue eyes._

_Heather sighs and looks at her __cousin__ '' Who did this Britt?''_

_Brittany looks down at her hands and sighs '' Sebastian''_

_Naya's jaw drops and she quickly takes Brittany's hands in her own '' Britt you have to talk to the police, but first let us go inside and see a doctor I don't like the bruises under your jaw. We probably have to call the police to the hospital to take your statement and give them the evidence, Heath and I will stand by your side through everything but he really belongs in jail.''_

_Brittany sighs and looks up at her '' Please stay with me when the doctor comes''_

_Heather sighs as she sees tears in Brittany's eyes and gives her a kiss on the forehead '' We will stay with you Britt, come on let's go inside.''_

_Brittany nods her head and stands up, Heather and Naya both wrap an arm around Brittany and walk inside. Naya gives Brittany's hand a soft squeeze as they see a few nurses and she quickly walks to them, Heather and Brittany both stand against the wall and Brittany lays her head against Heather's shoulder._

_After ten minutes Naya walks back with a doctor and lays a hand on Brittany's shoulder '' We have to follow her she will check you first and the police is on their way Britt''_

_Brittany nods her head and walks with Heather after Naya and the doctor, the doctor introduces herself and tells Brittany what she will do. '' Hello miss Pierce I am doctor Smith, I heard from your __cousin__ what happened. I have to check everything miss Pierce I know that it will hurt a little bit but I promise that I will quit as soon as you want me, the police is on their way and your family can stay with you._

_Brittany nods her head and takes the hospital gown the nurse gives her, Brittany walks behind the curtain and quickly puts on the hospital gown. She walks back to the doctor and lays down on the examination table, Heather and Naya both walk to the side of the table and they both take Brittany's hands._

_After the doctor checked everything she sees the bruises near Brittany's jaw and shakes her head, she writes everything down and looks at Brittany. '' Well I have enough evidence to tell that the bastard raped you, I will give everything to the police and I will send them in you can put your normal clothes on and after you talked to the police you can go home._

_Brittany nods her head and stands up, she quickly walks behind the curtain and puts on her clothes. After she got dressed she walks back and gulps as she sees two police officers, Heather sees that Brittany is nervous and pats the spot in between her and Naya._

_Brittany sits down in between Heather and Naya and smiles as they both wrap an arm around her, the two police officers sit down in front of them and one of the officers clears his throat. '' Miss Pierce I am agent Johnson and this is my partner agent Brown, can you tell us what happened tonight?''_

_Brittany nods her head and looks at her hand '' I had a sleep over at my best friends house because we planned to go to a party tomorrow, but tonight he came home drunk and it was like he was a complete different person.''_

_Agent Johnson sighs and writes it down '' I know this is really hard miss Pierce, but can you tell us exactly what he did?''_

_Brittany nods her head and tells the police everything, Heather and Naya both tighten their grip around Brittany as she cries and Heather looks at the police officers. '' Please arrest that bastard agent Johnson''_

_Agent Johnson looks at Heather and nods his head '' We will arrest him Miss, we got two other girls that he probably raped too we will show them his picture. But for now we will arrest him because Miss Pierce knows for sure that he is the suspect, thank you for telling us Miss Pierce you can go home now.''_

_Brittany nods her head and stands up Heather and Naya both stand up too and shake the officers hands, Heather wraps an arm around Brittany's shoulders and walks out of the room. Heather and Naya both walk out of the hospital with Brittany and walk to the car, Heather climbs in the backseat and pulls Brittany next to her._

_Naya jumps in the drivers seat and looks at Brittany '' Britt you will stay in our hotel this weekend''_

_Brittany nods her head and looks out of the window as Naya pulls out of the parking lot, Heather and Naya both look at Brittany in concern but they both know that Brittany needs some time to think._

Brittany doesn't hear Santana knocking on the door and her daughter yelling for her, after two minutes Emily runs out of her room and sees her mother sitting at the kitchen table with a far away look. Emily sighs and opens the door she smiles as she sees Santana and opens the door wider, Santana smiles and walks inside. '' Where is your mommy Emily?''

Emily sighs and walks with Santana to the kitchen, Santana raises an eyebrow as she sees Brittany sitting at the table with a far away look and tears rolling down her cheeks and slowly walks towards her. '' Britt you okay?''

Brittany shakes out of her flashback as she hears Santana's voice and quickly wipes away her tears '' Yeah just something I have to tell Hemo, ready to go?''

Santana nods her head a little bit confused and looks at Emily, Emily sighs and shakes her head. '' Mommy I found a toy for tonight''

Brittany smiles and nods her head '' Okay princess, ready to go?''

Emily nods her head and gives Brittany the toy, Brittany puts the toy in her bag and grabs her keys. Brittany walks out of the apartment with Santana and Emily and steps in the elevator, Emily takes Brittany's hand as the elevator stops and walks with her mother and Santana to the car.

Brittany helps Emily in the car and smiles as she buckles herself in, Brittany and Santana both jump in the car and Brittany pulls out of the driveway already looking forward to the girls evening.


	3. Chapter 3

After the girls enjoyed the girls night, Brittany wakes up in the morning and chuckles as she sees Emily drooling on Nickayla's shoulder and Santana laying next to Nickayla with a hand on Emily's back. Brittany quietly gets out of bed and takes a picture, Brittany grabs some clothes out of her bag and walks to the bathroom down the hall.

After Brittany showered she runs down the stairs and walks to the kitchen, she sees Naya making breakfast and smiles as she sees two cups of coffee standing on the table. '' Damn Nay you really know what I need in the morning''

Naya turns around and chuckles as Brittany grabs a cup of coffee '' Of course B, you and Heather always drink coffee before you guys eat something.''

Heather walks in to the kitchen hair still wet from her shower and gives Naya a kiss on the cheek '' Call it a family thing babe, I think Emily will do it too.''

Naya chuckles and nods her head '' Yeah I am sure about that''

Brittany smiles and grabs her phone '' Talking about Em, this is the first time I woke up smiling.''

Brittany shows Heather and Naya the picture, Naya smiles and takes a sip of her tea. '' That picture is fucking cute, I know that Santana and Nick always cuddle but Emily drooling on Nick's shoulder is pretty cute too.''

Brittany laughs and sits down '' Yeah but I don't think Nick will like it when she wakes up''

Heather and Naya both laugh and shake their heads '' No she won't like that''

Heather sits down next to Brittany and wraps an arm around her shoulder '' Hey Britt got any ideas how you want to celebrate Em and your birthday tomorrow?''

Brittany shakes her head and takes a sip of her coffee '' No I will only celebrate Em's birthday, I got the best present on my birthday almost seven years ago.''

'' Aw that is so cute'' Nickayla smirks as she walks into the kitchen with Emily and Santana

Brittany chuckles and looks at them '' Morning''

Emily runs to Brittany and jumps on her lap '' Morning mommy''

Britt smiles and gives her daughter a kiss on the head '' Good morning princess''

Heather smiles as she sees the interaction between mother and daughter and sighs '' Damn time flies sometimes''

Naya nods her head in agreement and sits down on Heather's lap '' Yeah I know babe, sometimes I still see Brittany as a teenager and Em as a baby.''

Heather smiles and nods her head '' Yeah but no matter how old she is, she will always stay our little princess.''

Brittany chuckles and nods her head '' Yeah damn she will always stay my little girl''

Nick chuckles and sits down at the table '' I don't think she will like it when you call her baby girl when you pick her up from high school B''

Brittany looks at Nickayla and shakes her head '' Hell no I don't want to talk about high school now, she still has a few years.''

Naya gives Santana a cup of coffee and Nickayla laughs as she sees Brittany shocked face '' Sorry B but she will turn seven tomorrow and you will turn twenty-three tomorrow.''

Santana looks at them confused and shakes her head '' Okay you guys lost me''

Naya laughs and places six plates with bacon and eggs on the table '' Did you hear what Brittany said when you walked into the kitchen San?''

Santana nods her head still confused and looks at Brittany with an eyebrow raised, Brittany chuckles and takes a sip of her coffee. '' I gave birth to Emily on my sixteenth birthday, that is why I said that I already got the best birthday present. I always tried to only celebrate Emily's birthday but Heather always planned a party for both of us, I know that she has something planned for tomorrow, because normally she wouldn't ask if I got any ideas for our birthday's.''

Santana looks at Heather and chuckles as she sees Heather avoiding eye contact with everyone, Santana grabs her phone out of her pocket and sends Heather a text.

_Well now it makes sense why you wanted Puck's number -San_

_Yeah I know I told him to invite the people Britt is close too, that is also why I asked you if you have something planned tomorrow. -Hemo_

Santana looks up and sees Brittany talking with Nickayla and Naya, Santana looks back down at her phone and replies to the text.

_I will be there but I have no idea what they want for their birthday's -San_

_You make Emily happy with toys and Britt with something that she can use for her YouTube recording -Hemo_

_Alright I think I can find something for them, Puck already called me and he invited three other friends. -San_

_We will celebrate it in her apartment, do they know that I am her __cousin__? -Hemo_

_Yeah she told us while recording, the only one that doesn't know is his girlfriend but she can keep a secret. -San_

Heather looks up from her phone and locks eyes with Santana, Heather nods her head with a smile and stands up to put her plate in the dishwasher. After everyone placed their plate in the dishwasher, Emily looks at her mother and smiles '' Mommy can we go to the park?''

Brittany chuckles and picks her daughter up '' I thought we planned to go around noon baby, that is still thirty minutes.''

Emily looks at her mother and pouts '' But mommy I want to go now''

Brittany smiles as her daughter pouts and gives her daughter a kiss on the forehead '' You know that the pout doesn't work on me princess, but go put on your shoes we can leave now.''

Brittany puts Emily back down and chuckles as she runs out of the kitchen to grab her shoes, Brittany looks at Santana and smiles. '' Is it okay if we leave in five minutes?''

Santana nods her head and smiles '' Yeah of course, I will grab my shoes and jacket.''

'' I already have them'' Emily says with a big smile as she runs back into the kitchen, Brittany laughs as she sees her shoes too and shakes her head. '' You really want to go to the park''

Emily nods her head with a big smile and puts on her shoes '' Yes but first we have to pick up Sanny's dog''

Santana laughs and puts on her shoes '' Oh yeah I promised to bring my dog''

Brittany chuckles and nods her head '' Yeah she did be glad Em didn't woke up at 9 am, she would ask how late we are going to the park till I give in.''

Naya and Nick both laugh and Naya nods her head in agreement '' Yeah two years ago we were invited to Mychal's football game, Emily woke up around 8 am and she asked us how late we would leave. After two hours of asking Brittany finally gave in and asked us if we could spend some time with our parents, our parents understood it and were glad to spend some time with Em and Brittany.

We left the house far too early for the game and Heather just woke up, but Em was so happy that day. We just forgot the time and enjoyed the day, but now we will think twice before promising her something.''

Santana laughs and puts on her jacket '' Well I will keep that in mind''

Brittany nods her head in agreement and looks at Santana '' Yes please I don't want to be woken up around 9 am''

Emily pouts and puts on her jacket '' 9 am isn't so early mommy''

Brittany chuckles and picks her daughter up '' Baby the Pierce pout doesn't work on me and 9 am is too early for me you know that I love to sleep princess.''

Heather chuckles and looks at Brittany '' You can only sleep till noon when we babysit Britt''

Brittany smiles and nods her head '' Yeah that is why I am so glad that we live in LA now''

Heather chuckles and looks at Emily as Brittany puts her back down '' I think you have to pull your mommy and Sanny to the front door Hun, I think they will talk until it's really time to go.''

Brittany glares at Heather as Emily grabs her hand and sighs '' Thank you for telling her about my plan''

Heather laughs as Emily pulls Brittany and Santana to the front door and yells '' You're welcome, have fun''

Brittany chuckles and opens the door, the three girls step out of the house and Brittany closes the door behind her. Brittany unlocks her car and walks with Emily and Santana to her car, Brittany puts Emily in her car seat and jumps in the drivers seat.

Brittany drives to the apartment building and parks in front of the building, Santana quickly jumps out of the car and runs inside. Brittany jumps out of the car and picks Emily up, Brittany and Emily both stand against the side of the car and look at the door as they hear a dog barking.

Brittany smiles as Santana walks back to them and chuckles as her daughter immediately crouches down to play with her, Brittany crouches down too and smiles as the puppy walks to her she looks up at Santana and smiles. '' What is her name?''

Santana chuckles and crouches down '' Snixx I will give you the explanation later''

Brittany nods her head and locks her car '' Let's walk to the park, it's only five minutes.''

Santana nods her head and gives Emily the dog leash, Emily in between Santana and Brittany and giggles as the pup tries to run. Brittany smiles as she sees her daughter so happy and looks at Santana, Santana smiles as she locks eyes with Brittany and lays a hand on Emily's shoulder. '' If you want you can take a walk with Snixx more often Emily, she likes you and I can see that you already like her too.''

Emily nods her head with a big smile and looks up at Santana '' I will ask mommy if we go to the park again thank you Sanny''

Brittany smiles and lays a hand on her daughters shoulder '' I think we can take Snixx with us, maybe Sanny will come too.''

Emily nods her head as she walks with Santana and her mother to a bench and looks at her mother as she sits down. '' Can I play with Snixx mommy?''

Brittany smiles and nods her head '' Of course but stay in sight okay?''

Emily nods her head with a big smile and runs to the field in front of them with Snixx, Brittany smiles as her daughter plays with Snixx and looks at Santana. '' Soo Snixx?''

Santana chuckles and looks at Emily and her dog '' Yeah I know Quinn, Puck, Mike and Mercedes since high school and every time I was angry or something it looked like I was a complete different person. So they came up with a name when I was angry and that was Snixx, I grow up and I am not that angry anymore so I thought it was a perfect name for her.''

Brittany smiles and nods her head '' I like it''

Emily runs to them with Snixx and stops in front of her mother '' Mommy can we play hide and seek?''

Brittany looks at Santana and smiles as she nods her head '' Of course baby girl''

Emily smiles and grabs Santana's hand '' You can count mommy''

Santana laughs as Brittany groans and runs with Emily, Brittany walks to a tree and closes her eyes. Emily and Santana both run with Snixx to a big tree and stand behind it. Brittany counts till twenty and turns around, she laughs as she sees Snixx and runs to the pup she looks behind the tree and chuckles as Santana and Emily both groan. '' Found ya''

Emily giggles and looks at Santana '' We both have to count Sanny''

Santana nods her head and they both close their eyes, Brittany runs away with a smirk and climbs in the tree where she just counted. She crouches down on the first branch and chuckles as she sees Emily and Santana both walking around the tree, Brittany leans back as they both run to the tree and waits till they walk away.

After two minutes Brittany jumps off the branch and stands behind the tree, she chuckles as her daughter and Santana continue searching and sits down against the tree.

Santana looks down at Emily as they continue searching for Emily and smiles '' Where does you mommy normally hides Em?''

Emily's eyes widen and she starts to giggle '' She is at the tree where she counted, she would probably sit on a twig until we walked further away.''

Emily and Santana both run back to the tree with Snixx and Santana chuckles as she sees Brittany's shoes, Santana shakes her head and Emily and Santana both looks around the tree. '' Found you''

Brittany chuckles and stands up '' After almost ten minutes''

Emily looks up at her mother and pouts '' It is mean that you can climb in a tree mommy''

Brittany laughs and crouches down '' When you are a little older you can do that too baby, but for now you will stay on the ground it's safer.''

Emily nods her head and looks down at Snixx, Brittany chuckles and walks with her daughter, Santana and Snixx back to the bench.

The trio looks up as they hear a girl yell Santana's name and Santana smiles as she sees Beth, Santana picks Beth up as she reaches the bench and places her on her lap. '' Hey Beth''

Beth smiles and gives Santana a kiss on the cheek '' Hey auntie Sanny''

Emily and Brittany both look at Santana and simultaneously ask '' Aunt Sanny?''

Santana smiles and look at Emily and Brittany '' Yeah she is my goddaughter, Beth I want you to meet Brittany and her daughter Emily.''

Beth smiles and shakes Brittany and Emily's hand '' Nice to meet you''

Brittany smiles as her daughter looks at Beth with a big smile and they simultaneously say '' Nice to meet you too Beth''

Santana smiles and gives a kiss on Beth's head '' Where are your parents Beth?''

'' Right behind you Lopez'' Puck says with a smirk as he lays a hand on Brittany and Santana's shoulders.

Brittany looks up and smiles as Quinn and Puck stand behind them. '' Hey Quinn, hey Puck.''

Quinn smiles and sits down next to Santana '' Hey Britt''

Emily pokes her mother in the stomach and looks at her a little bit confused '' Mommy who is the men with the weird haircut?''

Brittany laughs as Puck looks at Emily with wide eyes and gives her a kiss on the forehead '' That is Puck baby, I told you a lot about him in New York and we recorded the song yesterday.''

Emily nods her head and looks at Puck '' Nice to meet you Puck''

Puck smiles and sits down next to Brittany '' Nice to meet you too Emily''

Beth jumps off Santana's lap and looks at Emily with a big smile '' Do you want to play with Snixx?''

Emily nods her head with a big smile and jumps off her mother's lap, both girls run to the field with Snixx and giggle as the dog runs with them. Quinn looks at the two girls and then turns to Brittany with an eyebrow raised. '' I didn't know you had a daughter''

Brittany smiles and looks at Quinn '' Long story and I will probably tell it sometimes, but yeah I have a daughter.''

Quinn smiles and looks at her daughter and Emily playing with Snixx '' She is cute, how old is she?''

Brittany smiles and looks at the two little girls '' She will turn seven tomorrow''

Puck looks at Brittany and smiles '' Wait you turn twenty-three tomorrow and Emily turns seven?''

Brittany chuckles and nods her head '' Yeah she is the best birthday gift ever''

Puck smiles and lays a hand on Brittany's shoulder '' Beth is the best valentines present I ever got''

Quinn smiles and nods her head '' Yeah she is, I am glad to enjoy everything and celebrate her birthday on valentines day''

Brittany smiles and nods her head '' I really know what you guys are talking about, how old is Beth?''

Puck smiles and looks at his daughter and Emily '' She will turn eight next year''

Brittany's eyes widen in shock and she looks at Puck '' Wait how old are you? Please don't tell me that I am the youngest in the group.''

Puck laughs and shakes his head '' You are the youngest but Santana turned twenty-three last month, Quinn and I are both twenty-six Rachel, Mike and Tina are the oldest though they are twenty-eight years old.''

Brittany chuckles and nods her head '' Damn well everything is better than a group with teenagers''

Quinn laughs and nods her head in agreement '' Yeah you are right, but I know Puck, Mercedes, Mike and Santana since high school.''

Santana smiles and nods her head '' Yeah Puck and Quinn are the only high school sweethearts, Mike and Mercedes dated but that didn't work out only made them better friends.''

Brittany nods her head in understanding and looks at Santana '' Where did you guys go to school?''

Santana chuckles and looks at Brittany '' Lima, Ohio''

Britt chuckles and looks at Quinn, Puck and Santana '' So small town kids?''

They nod their heads and Quinn smiles '' Where did you go to school?''

Brittany smiles and looks at Quinn '' In New York''

Quinn raises an eyebrow and nods her head '' Always lived there?''

Brittany chuckles and nods her head '' Yeah born and raised in New York, but I am glad I live in LA.''

'' Why did you move to LA?'' Quinn asks curiously

Brittany smiles and looks back at her daughter and her new friend. '' A lot of things happened in New York and my cousin lives here in LA, Emily visited her a lot and she always came back talking about how fun LA is. When I turned twenty-two I thought it was a good idea to leave my life in New York behind me and start all over in LA, it took me awhile to find an apartment and a school for Emily but with Puck's and my cousin's help it was done in almost a year.

My cousin, her girlfriend and her family helped me moving and I contacted Puck again when I lived here, that is the day that he planned a meeting in that restaurant near my apartment and yeah now we are here.''

Quinn chuckles and nods her head '' Well I am glad you moved here Puck talked a lot about you''

Brittany laughs and nods her head '' Yeah I talked a lot about him with my cousin, she still has to meet him but I think they will get along as long as they can tease me.''

'' She likes to tease you?'' Quinn asks laughing

Brittany nods her head and smiles. '' Yeah she never gives me a break''

Quinn chuckles and looks at Brittany '' I already like her''

Santana chuckles and lays a hand on Quinn's shoulder '' You already heard a lot about her Q, Nickayla talked a lot about Britt and her cousin.''

Quinn looks at Santana and raises an eyebrow '' She did?''

Santana nods her head and chuckles '' Yeah Britt's cousin is Naya's girlfriend''

Quinn's eyes widen and she looks at Brittany '' Holy shit I knew you looked familiar, you and Heather could be twins.''

Brittany laughs and nods her head '' Yeah I hear that a lot''

Brittany looks at Emily as she jumps in her lap and raises an eyebrow '' What is wrong baby?''

Emily smiles and looks at her mother and friends '' Nothing mommy, will you guys play tag with us?''

Brittany looks at Beth and chuckles as she is ready to run away with Snixx, Brittany nods her head and smiles. '' Alright''

Emily smirks and jumps off her mothers lap, she pokes her mother's leg and runs away giggling. '' Tag your it mommy''

Santana, Quinn and Puck run away laughing and Brittany shakes her head with a chuckle '' Sneaky little girl''

Brittany waits ten seconds and then jumps up, she chases after the two little girls but smirks as she sees Puck and Santana standing next to a tree. Brittany runs to them and speeds up as Santana and Puck both run away, Santana tries to run to the Emily but Brittany reaches her and lays a hand on her shoulder. '' You're it Lopez''

Brittany runs away with a smirk and gives her daughter a high five, Santana shakes her head with a chuckle and chases after Quinn. After five minutes Quinn finally caught Puck and Puck immediately races after Brittany, Brittany laughs and runs away Santana and Quinn both run to Emily and Beth and Quinn crouches down in front of them. '' Let's all chase after Brittany, she is too fast for us.''

Emily smirks and nods her head the four of them runs to Puck and together they chase after Brittany, Brittany looks behind her and groans as she sees the everyone running after her with Snixx. Puck tries to tackle Brittany but Brittany dodges his tackle and speeds up, Quinn and Santana both make eye contact and nod their heads with a smirk.

Santana speeds up and plans to surprise Brittany by running past her, Quinn runs after Brittany and smirks as Santana runs past her. Santana suddenly stops running and turns around Brittany's eyes widen as she sees Santana's smirk and she tries to dodge Santana, Santana laughs and wraps her arms around Brittany's waist Emily, Beth and Puck finally caught up with the girls and Emily tackles her mother to the ground.

Brittany pulls Santana with her and groans as Santana lands with her elbow on her stomach, Puck and Quinn both help Emily standing up and Quinn lays on top of Santana with a smirk. Puck lays on top of the girls Beth and Emily both climb on Puck's back and they all look down at Brittany with a smirk, Brittany chuckles and looks at her daughter and Beth. '' Girls ears''

Quinn turns her head and chuckles as both Emily and Beth lay their hands over their ears, she looks back at Brittany and raises an eyebrow. '' Why did they have to cover their ears?''

Brittany smirks and slowly crawls from under the group '' Well as much as I liked to be tackled by my daughter, I don't like the idea of being a bottom I am more a top.'' Santana, Quinn and Puck look at her in shock and burst out laughing, Brittany looks at her daughter and Beth and nods her head.

Beth and Emily climb off Puck's back and run to Brittany, Brittany crouches down and lays a hand on both girls their shoulder. Puck, Quinn and Santana slowly stand up and chuckle as Brittany smirks, Brittany stands up and walks to Puck with a smirk Emily and Beth both run to Puck's bag and grab the football.

Beth runs back with the ball in her hands and yells '' Daddy catch'' Beth throws the ball to Puck and he easily catches it, Brittany laughs and immediately tackles Puck she takes the ball and stands up. '' Nice way to tackle you Puck, thank you Beth.''

Beth giggles and gives Brittany a high five '' You're welcome Britty''

Puck jumps up and looks at his daughter with an eyebrow raised '' Since when do you team up against you daddy princess?''

Beth laughs and slowly walks backwards with Emily, Brittany and Snixx. '' Since we decided to play football against you, mommy and aunt Sanny''

Santana smirks and looks at Brittany '' Oh you are on Pierce''

Brittany winks and looks at the field '' Alright if one of us past the tree behind you guys we score one point, if one of you run past the tree behind us you guys score a point.''

Puck nods his head and Brittany smiles as Emily brings Snixx to Santana, Quinn takes Snixx and looks at Brittany. '' I won't play Santana and Puck love football so good luck with losing, I will hold the score and keep an eye on Snixx''

Brittany smirks and nods her head, she looks at her daughter and Beth and smile as they both start giggling and nodding their heads. Puck smiles as he sees his daughter giggling with her new friend and looks at Brittany '' You can start Pierce''

Beth, Emily and Brittany walk backwards to the three, Brittany crouches down and looks at the two girls. '' If I yell go deep the two of you run to the tree and I will throw the ball okay?''

Beth and Emily both nod their heads and jump up, Brittany takes a good grip on the ball and runs forward with the girls. Puck immediately runs to Brittany and tries to tackle her, Brittany dodges his tackle and yells. '' Girls go deep''

Beth and Emily both run to the tree and Brittany smiles as Santana runs to Beth, Brittany passes the ball to Emily and cheers as her daughter easily catches the ball. Emily runs past the tree and throws the ball on the ground, Brittany and Beth both run to Emily and Beth tackles her in a hug. '' That was amazing Emily''

Brittany nods her head in agreement and gives her daughter a kiss on the forehead '' Nice catch princess''

Santana and Puck both run to them and Santana lays a hand on Emily's shoulder '' Nice catch Em''

Emily smiles and gives Puck the ball, they run back to their tree and Brittany smiles as Santana starts running with the ball. '' Girl you can stand by the tree''

Beth and Emily both nod their heads and run to the tree, Brittany runs to Santana and grabs the ball without tackling her. Santana groans and runs after Brittany, Brittany quickly passes the ball to Beth and cheers as they score another point.

Puck and Santana both shake their heads and chuckle as Emily and Beth both dance with each other, Brittany laughs and runs to her daughter and Beth she gives both girls a high five and throws the ball back to Santana.

After fifteen minutes everyone runs to Quinn and sit down on the bench exhausted, Quinn chuckles and looks at her best friend and boyfriend. '' Looks like you guys lose from two little girls''

Brittany laughs and looks at Quinn '' What is the score?''

Quinn smiles and looks at her daughter and Emily '' Five points for Santana and Puck and ten points for the girls''

Beth and Emily both cheer and give Brittany a high five, Puck and Santana both groan and Santana lays a hand on Brittany's shoulder. '' Nice game never thought we would lose''

Brittany laughs and pulls both Emily and Beth on her lap '' Well we had a small plan and it worked out, the girls would score and I would tackle one of you and pass the ball to them. We learned a lot from Mychal and the Rivera family party's always have a football game, normally I play with the kids and we always win.''

Puck smiles and looks at Brittany '' Well it is dinner time, want to come to our house and order some pizza? I think Beth wants to play with Emily and I really want to record a song again.''

Brittany laughs and nods her head '' Yeah sounds like a plan, I don't have my tablet but I think I can take one of your guitars.''

Puck smiles and stands up '' Did you drive here?'' Brittany shakes her head and takes Emily's hand '' No we live here five minutes away, same building as Santana.''

Puck nods his head and starts walking towards the street '' Alright if you want we can hail a cab, we live here twenty minutes away.''

Brittany stops in her tracks and chuckles '' No way we can walk those five minutes and take my car, enough place for everyone and I probably have to drive back tonight.''

Beth releases her dad's hand and wraps an arm around Brittany's leg and around Emily's shoulders '' You can't leave Britty, I want to play with Emily tomorrow.''

Brittany chuckles and looks down at Beth and her daughter '' Do you want to play with Beth tomorrow princess?''

Emily nods her head with a big smile and wraps an arm around Beth '' Yes mommy''

Brittany chuckles and nods her head '' Alright but we are still going with the car''

Puck laughs and smiles as his daughter grabs Brittany's hand, Brittany smiles and walks with the two little girls in front of Santana, Quinn and Puck.

Emily walks with Snixx and giggles as Snixx jumps up and down, Puck smiles and looks at his girlfriend and Santana. '' I am glad she joined our group and I am glad Beth met her, she is really an amazing mother and an amazing friend.''

Quinn and Santana nod their heads in agreement and Santana smiles as she sees Snixx enjoying her walk with the kids, Quinn wraps her arm around Santana's shoulder and smiles as she follows her line of sight. '' Snixx likes them but you like Brittany''

Santana blushes and nods her head '' Yeah I do but I only know her for two days''

Quinn shrugs her shoulders and chuckles '' Call it love at first sight and Brittany likes you too''

Brittany grabs her keys and unlocks her car Brittany places Emily in her car seat and smiles as she buckles herself in, she looks at Beth and then to Puck and Quinn. '' Does she still sit in a car seat?'' Quinn bites her lip and nods her head Brittany chuckles and grabs her keys '' Alright be right back''

Brittany runs inside the building and takes the stairs to her floor, Brittany quickly opens her front door and runs to her bedroom. Brittany grabs a car seat from the top of her closet and runs back out of her bedroom, she closes the front door behind her and runs down the stairs with the car seat in her hand.

Brittany walks outside with the car seat in her hands and places it next to Emily's seat, she helps Beth in the car and opens the door for Quinn and Santana. Puck jumps in the passenger seat and the girls sit down next to Beth and Emily.

Brittany jumps in the drivers seat and starts her car, Brittany follows Puck's directions and turns the radio softly on. '' What song do you want to do Puck?''

Puck shrugs and points to the stop shield '' Go right after the stop shield and I don't know''

Quinn chuckles and lays a hand on Puck's shoulder '' Babe you can sing together with Brittany, I think Santana and I will record a song with the girls.''

Britt smiles and looks in the rear view mirror '' What song?''

Quinn looks at Beth and Emily and smiles as they both look at her with big smiles '' What song do you want to do girls?''

Emily and Beth both look at each other and start whispering, Emily and Beth both turn back to Quinn and simultaneously say. '' Kung Fu Fighting''

Brittany chuckles and parks her car in front of Puck's apartment, the girls jump out of the car and help Emily and Beth out of the car. Brittany and Puck both jump out of the car and Brittany locks her car, Brittany follows Puck to the elevator and stand against the back wall with Puck.

'' Puck we don't have to record a song, we can just burst in as they start singing.'' Britt whispers with a smirk

Puck chuckles and nods his head. '' Yeah good idea B''

Quinn steps out of the elevator as they stop on the third floor and she opens the door, everyone walks in and places their shoes and jackets by the door. Quinn walks into the kitchen and grabs two juice boxes and two bottles of water, she walks back to the hall and looks at Brittany and Puck. '' We will sing in the living room, we have space to sing and dance.''

Brittany and Puck both nod their heads and Puck leads Brittany down the hall to the guestroom, Brittany and Puck both walk inside the room and sit down on the bed. Puck looks at Brittany with a smirk and walks to the closet '' Want to dress up?''

Brittany chuckles and nods her head '' Yeah I though about a tank top and a cap''

Puck smiles and nods his head '' Nice I have two caps here and one tank top''

Brittany chuckles and takes the cap from Puck '' You can wear the tank top, I already wear one under my blouse.''

Puck nods his head and quickly changes, Brittany pulls off her shirt and puts on the cap, Puck and Brittany both smile as they hear the music and slowly walk down the hall towards the living room.

Puck and Brittany both look into the living room as they hear Quinn singing and Puck smiles as he sees that they moved the couch and the table, Puck searches for the camera and smiles as he sees the camera in front of the TV. Brittany breaths out a laughs as she sees Santana, Beth and Emily dancing and looks at Puck, Puck looks at Brittany and whispers. '' We will run in and slide on our socks as the first chorus comes''

**Everybody is Kung fu fighting,**

**Your mind becomes fast as lightning**

**Although the future is a little bit frightening(a little bit frighting)**

**It's the book of your life that you're writing**

Brittany and Puck both watch as Santana takes a step forward with Emily and Brittany smiles as they dance together

**You're a diamond in the rough,**

**A brilliant ball of clay,**

**You can be a work of art,**

**If you just go all the way,**

Quinn and Beth dance together and Britt chuckles as Snixx looks at the girls like they are fucking crazy, Brittany and Puck stand in the kitchen and wait till the chorus starts Puck gives Brittany a small headset and she quickly turns it on.

**Now what would it take to break?**

**I believe that you can bend,**

**Not only do you have to fight,**

**But you have got to win,**

Brittany and Puck both take a few quick steps and slide with their socks over the floor inside the living room, Beth and Emily start giggling as they see Puck and Brittany. Santana and Quinn just shake their heads and smile as Brittany and Puck dance with Emily and Beth.

**Everybody is Kung fu fighting,**

**Your mind becomes fast as lightning**

**Although the future is a little bit frightening(a little bit frighting)**

**It's the book of your life that you're writing (life that you're writing)**

Quinn and Santana both take a step forward and push Puck and Brittany behind them, Brittany and Puck give each other a high five and dance behind Santana and Quinn.

**You are a natural,**

**Why is it so hard to see?**

**Maybe its just because,**

**You keep on looking at me**

Beth and Emily both walk to Santana and Quinn and stand in front of them, Brittany smiles as she hears her daughter singing and looks at Puck with a smirk. Puck chuckles as Britt moonwalks behind the girls and follows her lead, Beth and Emily turn around as they hear Puck chuckling and giggle as they see them moon walking.

**The journeys a lonely one,**

**So much more than we know**

**But, sometimes you've got to go**

**Go on and be your own hero.**

Brittany and Puck both jump on the couch and look at the girls, they both jump off the couch and run to Beth and Emily. Puck picks Emily up with a smirk and Brittany lifts Beth in the air, the girls start giggling again and Quinn and Santana look at the scene in front of them with a smile.

**'Cause everybody is Kung fu fighting,(Kung fu fighting)**

**Your mind becomes fast as lightning**

**Although the future is a little bit frightening(a little bit frighting)**

**It's the book of your life that you're writing (life that you're writing)**

Brittany and Puck both put the girls down and walk to Santana and Quinn as they stand in front of the camera, Puck walks to Quinn and wraps his arms around her waist Brittany walks to Santana and wraps her arms around her shoulders from behind.

**You're a diamond in the rough,**

**A brilliant ball of clay,**

**You can be a work of art,**

**If you just go all the way,**

Emily stands in front of Santana and smiles as she picks her up, Quinn picks Beth up and they finish the song together.

**Now what would it take to break?**

**I believe that you can bend,**

**Not only do you have to fight,**

**But you have got to win,**

**'Cause everybody is Kung fu fighting,(Kung fu fighting)**

**Your mind becomes fast as lightning.**

**Although the future is a little bit frightening (a little bit frighting)**

**It's the book of your life that you're writing**

Brittany gives Puck a high five as the song ends and they chuckles as Quinn turns around '' Thank you for singing with us, but you could have just said that you wanted to sing.''

Brittany chuckles and shrugs her shoulders '' This was more fun, be glad that we didn't wear white blouses, boxers and white socks.''

Santana laughs and sits down next to Brittany '' I don't think I could suppress my laughter as you two run in like that''

Puck looks at Brittany with a smirk and nods his head '' You gave me an idea''

Brittany laughs and looks at Puck. '' I will definitely help you with that Puck''

Quinn shakes her head and laughs '' You two are crazy, let's upload the song.'' Quinn grabs the camera and sits down on Puck's lap, Emily and Beth both climb on the couch and sit down on Brittany's lap.

After Quinn uploaded the video they order some pizza's and decide to grab some wine or beer and watch movies with the kids


	4. Chapter 4

Sunday morning Brittany and Emily enjoy their morning at home and decide to watch some cartoons, around noon they have to go to Naya's parents because they want to see Emily and Britt. Britt knows for sure that Heather planned a surprise party but she knows for sure that Emily would enjoy it, they really enjoyed the evening with Puck, Quinn, Santana and Beth and they decided to do it again soon.

Brittany and Emily both groan as the cartoon ends again and Brittany turns off the TV as she sees that it's 11 am, Brittany grabs her laptop and opens the YouTube site Emily lays her head against her mothers shoulder and giggles as they watch the video Quinn uploaded.

Brittany takes a sip of her coffee and decides to read some comments, she almost spits out her coffee as she reads the top comment and smiles as she reads Quinn's answer.

**Pandabear1999: **Hey Quinn I really like the video with Brittany, Santana, Puck and the two little girls, but I think that everyone here is dying to ask one question. Are Santana and Brittany together, they look really happy in the video.

**QuinnFabray: **Hey Pandabear1999 no they are not together but they act all couply, they would make a great couple though only time will tell if they start dating or only stay best friends.

Brittany chuckles and turns off her laptop she looks at her daughter with a smile and stands up '' Come on princess time to get dressed, Hemo will pick us up in thirty minutes and I think she wants to leave immediately.'' Emily nods her head and runs to Brittany's bedroom, Brittany smiles and walks after her daughter.

Emily takes off her bathrobe and puts on the sundress Brittany laid out for her, Brittany takes off her bathrobe and quickly puts on her white blue jeans, white tank top and white blouse. Brittany walks with Emily to the bathroom and Britt places Emily on the closet toilet seat, Brittany grabs the brush and crouches down in front of her daughter.

After Brittany brushed her daughters hair she stands up and grabs the hair straightener, after Brittany straightens out her hair she lightly puts on some make-up and puts her favorite necklace with Emily's name on. Brittany and Emily walk out to the bathroom and they both chuckle as they hear the doorbell, Brittany walks to the door and opens it Heather and Naya walk in with big smiles and give Brittany a hug. '' Happy birthday B'' Naya and Heather say simultaneously

Brittany chuckles and pulls out of the hug '' Thanks girls''

Heather grins as she sees Emily and picks her up with a big smile '' Happy birthday princess''

Emily giggles and gives Naya and Heather a kiss on the cheek '' Thank you aunty Heather and aunty Naya''

Naya smiles and looks at Brittany '' Ready to go?''

'' Almost'' Brittany replies with a smile and grabs her shoes and leather jacket, Emily puts on her jacket and shoes and walks back to Heather and Naya. Brittany quickly puts on her sneakers and jacket and grabs her purse, Naya smiles and opens the door Brittany walks out of the house after Heather and walks to the elevator.

Heather pulls Brittany out of the elevator as the door opens and she pulls her to Naya's range rover, Brittany chuckles and climbs in the backseat with Emily she places Emily in her car seat and puts on her seat belt. Naya climbs in the drivers seat and drives towards her parents, Heather turns on the radio and they enjoy the forty minute drive singing and laughing.

After forty minutes Naya parks her car in front of her parents house and breaths out a laugh as she sees Nick and Mychal quickly running to the backyard, Heather jumps out of the car and smiles as Brittany steps out of the car with Emily in her arms. Heather takes Emily from Brittany and puts her down on the ground, Heather takes Emily's hand and chuckles as Naya wraps an arm around Brittany and pulls her to the front door.

Naya's mother Yolanda opens the door with a big smile and pulls Brittany in a bone crushing hug, Brittany chuckles and wraps her arms around Yolanda's shoulders. '' Hey Yolanda''

Yolanda pulls out of the hug with a big smile and gives Emily a kiss on the forehead '' Hey birthday girls, happy birthday.''

Emily giggles and gives Yolanda a kiss on the cheek '' Thank you Yolanda''

Brittany smiles and walks inside with Yolanda, Heather, Naya and Emily. '' Yeah thank you Yolanda''

George walks out of the living room with a big smile and pulls Emily and Brittany in a hug '' Happy birthday girls''

Brittany and Emily both smile and simultaneously say '' Thank you George''

Heather and Naya quickly walk to the backyard and smile as they see Mychal, Nick and friends hiding, Heather and Naya turn around as they hear footsteps and they both smirk as Brittany and Emily walk outside.

Mychal, Nickayla, Santana, Quinn, Puck, Mercedes, Mike and some cast members jump out of their hiding spots and yell '' Happy birthday girls'' Brittany shakes her head with a chuckle and playfully pushes Heather, Heather chuckles and steps away with Emily as Mychal and Nick run to Brittany.

Mychal picks Brittany up and laughs as she squeals '' Happy birthday big crazy sister''

Brittany laughs and gives Mychal a hug. '' Thank you crazy little brother''

Nickayla tackles Brittany in a hug and laughs as Brittany loses her balance, Nick chuckles as she lands on top of Britt and gives her a kiss on the cheek. '' Happy birthday crazy sister''

Brittany laughs and stands back up '' Thank you Shorty''

Nickayla chuckles and picks Emily up with a big smile '' Happy birthday princess''

Emily giggles and gives Nickayla a kiss on the cheek '' Thank you Nick''

Mercedes, Mike, Quinn, Santana, Puck and Beth walk to the family and the girls run to Emily, Puck and Mike both walk to Brittany and pull her in a hug Mike pulls out of the hug with a smile and looks at Britt with a big smile. '' Happy birthday Britt'' Brittany smiles and pulls out of Puck's hug '' Thank you Mike''

Puck chuckles and wraps an arm around Britt's shoulder '' Happy birthday B'' Brittany chuckles and wraps an arm around Puck's waist. '' Thank you Puck''

Brittany looks down as she feels arms around her legs and smiles as she sees Beth and Emily, Brittany picks both girls up and smiles as Beth gives her a kiss on the cheek. '' Happy birthday Britty''

Brittany smiles and gives Beth a kiss on the forehead '' Thank you Beth''

Puck and Mike grab the little girls and Britt chuckles as Santana, Quinn and Mercedes tackle her in a hug, Brittany wraps her arms around the girls and grins as they give her a kiss on the cheek. '' Happy birthday Britt'' Brittany pulls out of the hug with a smile and looks at Mercedes '' Thank you Cedes''

After the cast gave Brittany and Emily a hug Brittany walks to Heather and Naya, Brittany gives them a hug and a kiss on the cheek. '' Thank you girls''

Heather chuckles and gives Brittany a kiss on the cheek '' Everything for my favorite cousin''

Brittany smiles and looks at the pool behind Hemo and Nay, Brittany takes Heather's and Naya's cellphones out of there pockets and gives them to Mychal as he walks by. Mychal looks at the phones and suddenly looks at Brittany with a smirk, Brittany smiles as Mychal gives the phones to Jane and easily picks Naya up Naya squeals and wraps her arms around Mychal. '' Put me down Mychal''

Mychal laughs and runs to the pool '' In a second sis'' Mychal jumps in the pool with Naya and quickly climbs out of the pool, Brittany smirks as Heather tries to help Naya out of the pool and quickly runs to her. Brittany gives Heather a small push and chuckles as she loses her balance, Brittany looks behind her as she hears someone running and chuckles as she sees Nickayla.

Brittany quickly falls on the ground and burst out laughing as Nickayla falls over her into the pool, Brittany stands up and runs away Puck walks to Brittany with a smirk and tries to grab her. Britt chuckles and shakes her head '' Hell no Puck'' Brittany runs away and sits down on a chair, Puck walks to her and wraps an arm around her shoulder '' You take Santana and I will take Quinn'' Brittany looks at him with a smirk and nods her head '' Alright you first''

Puck stands up and walks to his girlfriend Puck whispers something in Beth's ear and Brittany chuckles as Beth quickly runs away with Emily, Puck picks Quinn up with a smirk and jumps in the pool Quinn quickly climbs out of the pool and glares at Puck. '' You will regret this babe'' Puck shrugs his shoulders with a smirk and climbs out of the pool, he gives Quinn a peck on the lips and signs Brittany that it's her turn.

Brittany looks around and sees Santana talking with Cedes and Nick, Brittany smirks and walks towards them Nickayla sees Brittany and raises an eyebrow as Brittany signs that she has to shut her mouth. Brittany stops behind Santana and looks at Nick and Mercedes with a smirk, Nick and Mercedes both stifle their laughter and Nick wraps an arm around Mercedes her shoulders.

Brittany picks Santana up bridal style and slowly walks towards the pool, Santana's eyes widen as she sees where Brittany walks to and she quickly releases herself out of Brittany's grip. Santana tries to run away but Brittany quickly wraps her arms around Santana's waist and jumps in the pool, Brittany swims to the edge of the pool and sees Puck standing above her Brittany pulls herself up and gives Puck a high five.

Quinn runs to Puck and pushes him into the pool, Brittany laughs and gives Quinn a high five. Santana swims to Brittany with a smirk and quickly pulls her back in the pool, Brittany pulls Quinn with her and chuckles as Quinn glares at her.

'' Pool party'' Emily and Beth yell in unison Brittany and Puck's eyes widen and they quickly swim to the girls, Brittany catches Emily before she dives in the pool and puts her back on the edge. '' No way princess, Yolanda will kill me if we all dive in the pool.''

At the exact moment Yolanda walks out of the house and her eyes widen as she sees Naya, Heather and Mychal laying on a chair with wet clothes, Yolanda looks towards the pool and shakes her head as she sees Brittany talking with Emily and Beth. Yolanda walks to Brittany and crosses her arms in front of her chest, Brittany's eyes widen and she quickly swims to the other side of the pool. '' Oh shit''

Yolanda chuckles and looks at Brittany with a smirk '' Language Britt and why do you always have to dive in the pool with someone?'' Brittany chuckles and climbs out of the pool '' Mychal was the first one that dived in the pool with Nay, I only pushed Hemo in it oh and I jumped in the pool with Santana.'', Yolanda laughs and shakes her head '' Alright guys if you want to take a dive no problem, but please put on some swimming clothes the guys can wear some shorts from Mychal and the girls can follow Naya and Nick upstairs.''

Heather looks at Brittany and chuckles as she sees her abs '' Hey Britt your blouse and tank top is see through.'' Brittany looks down at her body and her eyes widen as she sees that Heather is right, Brittany quickly runs inside and sticks up her middle finger as she hears Naya, Heather, Nickayla and Mychal laugh.

Inside Brittany quickly changes in her bikini and she looks out of the window, Brittany opens the window and looks at her daughter. '' Princess come upstairs, I brought a swimsuit for you.'', Emily smiles and runs inside, Brittany looks at Heather and smirks as she sees Hemo's red Bra. '' Hey Hemo nice Bra'' Britt yells smirking, everyone looks at Heather and Britt chuckles as Hemo quickly runs inside blushing.

After Brittany helped her daughter in her swimsuit she grabs two towels and runs downstairs, Brittany smiles as she sees Nick, Mercedes, Santana and Quinn sunbathing and tries to stop staring at Santana's abs. Heather wraps an arm around Brittany's shoulder and whispers '' Quit drooling and ask her out Britt''

Britt chuckles and looks at Hemo '' I don't drool'' Heather smiles and looks at her girlfriend as she lays down next to Santana '' Damn I love Nick's bikini's'' Britt laughs and nods her head '' Yeah me too'' Heather smiles and gives Britt a kiss on the cheek, Heather walks to Naya and lays down next to her. Brittany smiles and lays one of the towels on the grass, Brittany smiles as she sees her daughter playing in the pool with Mychal and lays down on her stomach.

After ten minutes Emily and Mychal climb out of the pool and Emily runs to her mother, Emily lays down on top of her mother and giggles as Brittany shivers. Brittany chuckles and smiles as her daughter lays her head on her shoulder, Brittany lays her head back down on her arms and gives her daughter her sunglasses. Emily puts on her sunglasses and lays her head back on Brittany's shoulder, Heather looks at Brittany and smiles as she sees Emily laying on top of Brittany.

Heather quickly grabs her phone off the grass and takes a picture, Naya and Santana both look at Brittany and smile as they see the sweet scene in front of them. Yolanda and George both walk back outside and smile as they see the two birthday girls laying on the grass '' Hey birthday girls it's time for the presents''

Emily jumps off her mothers back with a squeal and looks at her mother, Brittany chuckles and slowly stands up. Heather and Naya both walk to the girls and pull them to the table where everyone put their presents, everyone slowly walks to the table and Heather crouches down next to Emily. '' This present is from us princess''

Emily opens the present and squeals as she sees the newest glee CD, Brittany chuckles and crouches down next to Emily. '' This one is from me princess'' Emily opens the present and she looks at her mother in shock, Brittany smiles and gives her daughter a kiss on the forehead. '' I promised you this bike last year baby, but with the moving I had to wait till this year.'' Emily smiles and tackles her mother in a hug '' Thank you mommy''

After Emily opened all her presents she thanks everyone and looks at the pile of gifts Quinn, Puck and Beth gave Emily a doll house and Mercedes, Santana and Mike bought barbies for her. Yolanda and George gave Emily a new bracelet and Mychal gave Emily a watch with a family picture. Nick promised Emily to go shopping with her next week and the cast gave Emily a picture of the whole cast with her.

Emily looks at her mother with a big smile and hands her a small present, Brittany crouches down in front of Emily and opens it with a smile. Brittany's jaw drops as she sees a necklace with the text _The love Between mother and daughter is.. Forever_ and looks at her daughter with a smile. '' It's beautiful baby'' Emily smiles and gives her mother a kiss on the cheek.

Brittany puts the necklace on and gives her daughter a kiss on the forehead, Heather and Naya both smile as they see Britt's reaction and they both crouch down next to her. Naya gives Britt a kiss on the cheek and places a small box on her lap. '' This one is from us B''

Brittany smiles as she sees a collage of pictures and looks at Naya with a big smile '' This will definitely hang above the TV, I love it thanks girls.''

Heather smiles and gives her cousin a hug '' You're welcome Britt''

Yolanda looks at Britt with a big smile and gives her a small present '' George, Nick, Mychal and I didn't know what to give you, so we decided to take the two of you shopping next month and you can go to Mychal's games for free and sit in the VIP box.''

Brittany gives them a hug and pats Mychal on the shoulder '' Thank you guys and thanks for the VIP tickets Mychal, I will definitely come next week.''

The cast gives Brittany a collage of the photo's they took of Emily while she was on set and a DVD with pictures and movies, after Brittany thanked the cast Santana, Quinn, Mike, Puck, Beth and Cedes crouch down in front of her and Puck places a big box in front of her. '' We didn't really know what to give you, but finally we all shipped in and decided to give you this.''

Brittany opens the present and her jaw drops as she sees a new camera and a keyboard '' Damn guys, thank you.''

They smile and pull Brittany in a group hug, Santana smiles as they pull out of the hug and looks at Brittany. '' You're welcome Britt''

After Brittany placed the gifts in the car she walks back into the house and smiles as she sees her daughter and Beth watching cartoons and eating some cake, Brittany walks to the kitchen and wraps an arm around Heather and Naya's shoulders. Naya and Heather both smile and Heather gives Britt a bottle of beer and a plate with cake, after everyone ate their cake Brittany takes a sip of her beer and walks into the living room.

Brittany stops in her tracks as she sees her daughter and Beth cuddles up on the couch and smiles as she sees that they both fell asleep with a big smile on their faces, Brittany smiles and looks at Quinn with a smirk. Quinn chuckles and whispers. '' The second time we find them cuddling''

Brittany chuckles and nods her head Quinn and Brittany both walk to the girls and Britt picks Emily up, Quinn picks Beth up and follows Brittany upstairs. Brittany opens the door to the guest room and grabs her bag of the floor, Brittany lays Emily down on the bed and quickly changes her in her pajamas. Brittany hands Quinn some pajamas and smiles as Quinn quickly changes Beth, Brittany tucks both girls in and breaths out a laugh as Beth cuddles up against Emily.

Quinn smiles as she sees her daughter and Emily sleeping with a smile on their faces and walks with Brittany out of the room, Brittany softly closes the door behind her and runs back downstairs with Quinn. Brittany and Quinn walk to the backyard and Britt smiles as she sees Nickayla dancing on the small stage with Santana and Mercedes, Brittany sees Heather sitting on a chair and walks to her Britt places her hands on Heather's shoulders and smiles as Heather looks at her '' Hey Heath want to sing Tik Tok?''

Heather smirks and nods her head '' Hell Yeah'' Brittany chuckles and gives Heather a headset, Brittany walks to Mychal's laptop and selects the song. Heather stands up and slowly walk towards the stage, Brittany turns her headset on and sits down on a chair after she pressed play.

Heather sits down on the edge of the stage and looks at her Britt with a smirk

**Wake up in the morning feeling like P. Diddy**

**(Hey, what up, girl?)**

**Put my glasses on, I'm out the door, I'm gonna hit this city**

**(Let's go)**

**Before I leave, brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack**

**'Cause when I leave for the night, I ain't coming back**

Everyone looks at Heather and Brittany with an eyebrow raised and smile as Heather does the same dance as in the series

**I'm talking pedicure on our toes, toes**

**Trying on all our clothes, clothes**

**Boys blowing up our phones, phones**

Naya runs on the stage and pulls Quinn, Puck, Mike and Mercedes with her, Naya dances with Heather and points to Santana with a smirk.

**Drop topping, playing our favorite CD's**

**Going up to the parties**

**Trying to get a little bit tipsy**

Santana jumps on stage with a big smile and dances with Quinn, Heather looks at Brittany with an eyebrow raised and signs her to come up stage.

**Don't stop, make it pop, DJ, blow my speakers up tonight**

**I'ma fight 'til we see the sunlight**

**Tik tok on the clock but the party don't stop, no**

**Whoa, whoa**

Brittany jumps on stage and wraps an arm around Heather and Santana's shoulders, Heather smiles as she hears her cousin singing and wraps an arm around her waist.

**Don't stop, make it pop, DJ, blow my speakers up tonight**

**I'ma fight 'til we see the sunlight**

**Tik tok on the clock but the party don't stop, no**

**Whoa, whoa**

Mychal gives Brittany a beer bottle and chuckles as she holds it in the air, Britt takes a sip of the beer and gives it to Heather.

**Ain't got a care in world but got plenty of beer**

**Ain't got no money in my pocket but I'm already here**

**And now the dudes are lining up**

**'Cause they hear we got swagger**

**But we kick 'em to the curb unless they look like Mick Jagger**

Heather takes a sip of the beer and gives it to Naya, Brittany and Heather both run to the front of the stage and dance together.

**I'm talking about, everybody getting crunk, crunk**

**Boys trying to touch my junk, junk**

**Gonna smack him if he getting too drunk, drunk**

Brittany and Heather slowly walk back to the group and Brittany dances with Santana

**Now, now, we going' 'til they kick us out, out**

**Or the police shut us down, down**

**Police shut us down, down**

**Po, po shut us down**

**Don't stop, make it pop, DJ, blow my speakers up tonight**

**I'ma fight 'til we see the sunlight**

**Tik tok on the clock but the party don't stop, no**

**Whoa, whoa**

Brittany, Heather, Naya, Santana, Mike, Quinn, Cedes and Puck all dance the exact dance as in the series and Heather looks at her girlfriend with a smile

**Don't stop, make it pop, DJ, blow my speakers up tonight**

**I'ma fight 'til we see the sunlight**

**Tik tok on the clock but the party don't stop, no**

**Whoa, whoa**

Brittany and Heather stand with their backs against each other and look at the small crowd in front of them

**You build me up, you break me down**

**My heart, it pounds, yeah, you got me**

**With my hands up you got me now**

**You got that sound, yeah, you got me**

Brittany and Heather simultaneously do a fist pump and look at the group behind them

**You build me up, you break me down**

**My heart, it pounds, yeah, you got me**

**With my hands up, put your hands up**

**Put your hands up**

Brittany and Heather both fall in a split and stifle their laughter as they see everyone looking at them with dropped jaws

**Now, the party don't start 'til I walk in**

Brittany gives Heather a high five and looks at her with a smirk

**Don't stop, make it pop, DJ, blow my speakers up tonight**

**I'ma fight 'til we see the sunlight**

**Tik tok on the clock but the party don't stop, no**

**Whoa, whoa**

Brittany and Heather both stand up and dance with Naya, Santana, Puck, Quinn, Mike and Mercedes

**Don't stop, make it pop, DJ, blow my speakers up tonight**

**I'ma fight 'til we see the sunlight**

**Tik tok on the clock but the party don't stop, no**

**Whoa, whoa**

Heather and Brittany both jump off the stage as the song ends and they give each other a high five, Brittany chuckles and takes off her headset. '' We definitely have to sing more together, I missed this Hemo.''

Heather smiles and nods her head '' Yeah I missed this too Britt''

Ryan watched the performance in silence and suddenly gets an amazing idea, he excuses himself for a second and runs inside to call his partner and talk about two new girls he wants to see on the show.

After two hours everyone decides to sleep over and slowly walk to the guestrooms, Naya, Heather, Santana and Brittany share the room with Emily and Beth and Mike, Mercedes, Puck and Quinn sleep in the room next to them.

After everyone changed in pajamas they lay down in bed and Brittany smiles as her daughter cuddles into her, Brittany gives Em a kiss on the forehead and smiles as Heather turns off the lights. '' Good night girls'' Heather whispers

'' Good night'' Brittany and Santana whisper simultaneously, Brittany turns on her back and smiles as her daughter lays her head on her chest. Beth cuddles into Naya and Heather and Santana smile as they hear the girls sigh contently.

_In the middle of the night Santana turns around in her sleep and lays her head on Brittany's chest, Emily lays with her head on her mother's chest and her hand on Santana's hand that lays on Britt's stomach. _

**Two days later**

Tuesday evening Brittany sits on the couch with Emily and Santana and watch some cartoons with her daughter, Emily sits on Britt's lap and Snixx lays on Emily's lap. Emily lays with her head against Santana's shoulder and Santana has an arm wrapped around Emily, Brittany lays with her head on the backrest and looks at the TV.

Brittany takes a sip of her beer and almost spits her beer out as Santana jumps off the couch with a squeal, Brittany stifles her laughter and looks at Santana with an eyebrow raised. '' What's wrong San?'' Santana points to the spot where she sat and Brittany sees her phone vibrating, Brittany looks back at a blushing Santana and burst out laughing. '' Oh my sorry San'' Emily giggles as she sees Santana blushing and pulls her back down on the couch

Brittany grabs her phone and sees that she has one missed call from an unknown number, Brittany lays her phone down on the armrest and wraps an arm around Santana's shoulder. '' Sorry San''

Santana chuckles and takes a sip of her wine '' It's okay B''

Brittany looks down as her phone vibrates again and sees the unknown number, Brittany places Emily in Santana's lap and stands up taking the call.

'' Hello?''

'' Hey Brittany you speak with Ryan''

'' Oh hey Ryan''

'' Can I ask you a question?''

'' Of course what is it Ryan?''

'' Well I saw you, Santana, Naya and Heather performing Tik Tok on you birthday party and you have an amazing voice and I love your dance moves.''

'' Um thank you Ryan''

'' Brittany my question is, would you like to act, sing and dance together with your cousin? We can use your talent and I think we want you on the tour next week, we want Santana too but I wanted to call you first.''

Brittany's jaw drops in shock and she slowly walks to the kitchen

'' Brittany?''

'' Sorry Ryan yes of course I will join the cast and the tour next week, but I have to ask Nay's parents to babysit Emily I can't bring her with me.''

'' Do you think that Santana would say yes Britt?''

'' I don't know Ryan but I can give her my phone, she is here so you don't have to hang up.''

'' Alright thank you Britt, oh and please keep it a secret for Hemo and Nay, we will tell them Friday before we go on tour.''

'' I will Ryan see you on Friday''

Brittany walks into the living room and gives Santana the phone, Santana takes the phone and looks at Brittany confused Britt smiles and picks Emily up. '' Someone wants to speak to you'' Santana nods her head and stands up, Brittany sits back down on the couch with Emily in her lap and lays her head on the backrest.

Emily buries her head in her mothers neck and stifles a yawn, Brittany slowly stands up and walks upstairs with her daughter. Brittany helps Emily changing in her pajamas and tucks her in, Emily grabs her teddy bear and turns on her side Brittany smiles and gives her daughter a kiss on the head. '' Good night princess''

Emily yawns and mumbles '' Good night mommy''

Brittany turns off the light and sees Snixx laying by Emily, Brittany breaths out a laugh and leaves the door open. Brittany runs back downstairs and sits down on the couch, Santana looks at her with a big smile and playfully pushes her. '' Why didn't you tell me it was Ryan?''

Brittany chuckles and takes a sip of her beer '' Emily was still in the room and I have to tell her tomorrow that I will go on a tour with glee, I hope Nay's parents want to babysit her and I hope that the tour isn't over the world.''

Santana smiles and takes a sip of her wine '' The tour is only two weeks and in New York''

Brittany groans and let's her head fall on the armrest. '' New York?''

Santana chuckles and nods her head '' Yeah New York''

Brittany groans and takes another sip of her beer '' Damn well I think I will stay in the hotel, don't want to see old friends or family.''

Santana raises her eyebrow and looks at Brittany '' You don't want to see family?''

Brittany shakes her head with a sigh and looks at Santana '' No not really the only family I have contact with is Heather, my parents kicked me out after they found out I was gay and pregnant.'' Brittany takes a sip of her beer and sighs '' I lived with two friends for a while but after I turned eighteen Heather helped me renting an apartment to live there with Emily, I never saw my parents I know that they asked Hemo about Emily but she didn't say a thing.''

Santana sighs and lays a hand on Brittany's knee '' I am glad I grew up in a small town, my parents kicked me out after I came out of the closet but Quinn, Puck, Cedes and Mike supported me and let me sleep by one of them. I don't have any contact with my family, but I see my friends as family and their love is enough.''

Brittany smiles and lays her hand on Santana's hand '' Yeah I see my friends as family too, they stand more behind me than my parents ever did. Heather is really the only family member that helped me through the pregnancy and shit, I could call her any time of the day and sometimes she just jumped in a plane with Nay and visited me in New York.''

Santana smiles and lays her head on Brittany's shoulder '' Hemo is amazing you are just like her, sometimes I really think that you two are twins.''

Brittany chuckles and wraps her arm around Santana's shoulder '' Yeah I know we like to confuse people, but it would be fun to act with her I think the fans will be fucking confused.''

Santana laughs and nods her head '' Yeah we have to check twitter after the episode, oh Ryan asked us to come in tomorrow and record a song and perform it. He will call the cast in tomorrow after we are gone, next episode will be on Thursday and he asked us to come to the studio and watch glee with the cast.''

Brittany looks at the time and nods her head '' Alright but I think it's time to go to bed, if you want you can sleep in the guest room Snixx lays in Emily's bed I didn't want to pull her away.'' Santana nods her head and they both jump off the couch, Brittany walks upstairs and walks inside her bedroom.

Brittany grabs some shorts and a tank top and gives them to Santana, Santana smiles and gives Brittany a kiss on the cheek. '' Good night B''

Brittany smiles and looks at Santana '' Good night San''

Santana walks out of Brittany's bedroom and closes the door behind her, Brittany quickly changes in a tank top and shorts and lays down in her bed. Brittany sets an alarm and turns off the lights.

Around 8 am in the morning Brittany groans as she hears her alarm and quickly turns it off, Brittany jumps out of her bed and grabs some clothes.

Britt takes a quick shower and after getting dressed she runs downstairs to make some breakfast for Em and Santana, Brittany smiles as she sees Snixx laying on the couch and fills a bowl with water and dog food.

Snixx jumps off the couch as Brittany places the bowls on the ground and quickly runs in the kitchen, Brittany chuckles and continues making chocolate chip pancakes.

Brittany makes some coffee and looks up as she hears someone running, Emily runs into the kitchen and wraps her arms around Britt's legs. Brittany smiles as Emily giggles and picks her up with a big smile. '' Good morning princess''

Emily giggles and gives Britt a kiss on the cheek '' Good morning mommy, good morning Sanny.''

Brittany turns around and smiles as she sees Santana standing in the doorway '' Good morning San''

Santana smiles and walks into the kitchen, she gives Emily a kiss on the cheek and lays a hand on Britt's hand. '' Morning girls''

Brittany smiles as Santana takes Emily out of her arms and turns around, Brittany pours two cups of coffee and a glass with milk. Brittany places the pancakes on three plates and places them on the table, Britt gives Snixx a piece on pancake and sits down at the table.

Emily takes a sip of her milk and looks at Brittany '' Mommy do I have to go to school today?''

Brittany chuckles and looks at her daughter with an eyebrow raised. '' Yes baby you have to go to school'' Santana chuckles as Emily pouts and looks down at her coffee as Emily turns to glare at her, Brittany chuckles and gives her daughter a kiss on the head. '' You love school baby and mommy has to go to the glee set with Sanny''

Emily looks at Brittany a little bit confused and takes a bite of her pancakes '' Mommy aunty Hemo said that they only have to record in the evening, why are you two going in the morning?''

Brittany takes a sip of her coffee and looks at her daughter with a smile '' Sanny and I will record a song and perform it today baby, Ryan asked us to join the cast and to join the tour Friday.'' Britt gives her daughter a kiss on the forehead and takes a sip of her coffee. '' I will ask Yolanda and George tonight if you can sleep there for two weeks and we have to keep this, a secret for aunt Hemo and Nay baby, we will go to the set on Thursday to watch the new episode with the cast.''

Emily looks at Brittany and Santana with a big smile and squeals '' You will sing with aunt Hemo on Friday''

Santana chuckles and nods her head '' Yeah we will princess''

Brittany looks at Emily as she hears Santana calling Emily princess and sees a big smile on Emily's face, Brittany smiles and gives her daughter a kiss on the head. '' Go grab you shoes and jacket baby, we have to leave in ten minutes.'' Emily nods her head and runs to her room, Santana helps Brittany with placing the plates in the dishwasher and picks Snixx up.

'' I will bring her upstairs and grab my shoes and stuff''

Brittany nods her head and strokes a hand over Snixx's head '' Alright we will meet you in the lobby'' Santana nods her head and walks out of the apartment, Brittany grabs her shoes and puts on her leather jacket. Brittany puts on her shoes and looks up as she hears her daughter running into the living room, Brittany smiles and takes Emily's backpack she puts a juice box and bread in her backpack and gives it back to Emily.

Emily puts on her jacket and looks at her mother with a big smile '' I am ready mommy''

Brittany nods her head and grabs her keys '' Alright baby let's go'' Emily takes her mother's hand and pulls her out of the door towards the elevator, Brittany chuckles and steps in the elevator as the door opens. Emily releases Brittany's hand as the elevator stops in the lobby and runs to Santana, Santana catches Emily with a big smile and smiles as she sees Brittany looking at her and Emily.

Brittany walks out of the building and unlocks her car, Brittany helps Emily in her car seat and opens Santana's door. Brittany jumps in the driver's seat and drives towards Emily's school, after ten minutes Brittany parks her car and jumps out of the driver seat Brittany helps Emily out of the car and gives her a kiss on the head.

Emily gives her mom a kiss on the cheek and smiles as Santana opens the door, Emily walks to Santana and gives her a kiss on the cheek Santana smiles and gives Em a kiss on the forehead. " Have fun princess"

Emily smiles and runs to her friends Brittany chuckles and jumps back in the car, Brittany drives towards the set and smiles as the guards opens the gate Brittany parks her car and the girls both jump out of the car.

Brittany locks her car and walks with Santana inside, Ryan smiles as he sees the girls and pushes them to the studio. " Lyrics lay on the table we will record in five minutes good luck"

Brittany grabs the papers off the table and gives Santana her lyrics, Brittany reads the title and smiles as she reads the title of her favorite song.

After Britt and Santana recorded the song they change in tank tops and skinny jeans and walk towards Ryan, Ryan smiles and looks at them. '' Alright this will be pretty easy, just mouth the words or sing it and sit down on the edge of the stage. You both are new students and both moved here with your parents, you two are a couple but for now we just sing the two songs and Matthew will sit on set because you two asked to join Glee Club.''

Brittany chuckles and nods her head '' Okay I think I speak for us both as I say that I have no idea how to act''

Santana smiles and nods her head in agreement, Ryan laughs and looks at the girls. '' We will look how it goes okay? I think you guys will be amazing, you don't have to say much right now just act how you do in real life and sing the song.''

Santana and Brittany both nod their heads and walk towards the set, Ryan smiles and looks at the guys behind the camera and his partner Zach.

Zach gives the girls a thumb up and Ryan yells ' Action' Brittany stands behind the curtains and smiles as Santana walks on stage singing Back To Black. Brittany walks on stage halfway the song and wraps her arms around Santana, Santana looks at Brittany with a smile and continues singing the song.

Ryan looks at the girls with a big smile and sees Zach nodding his head, after Santana finished her song she sits down on the edge of the stage and Matthew looks at Brittany. '' Alright Brittany you can start''

Brittany crouches down behind Santana and wraps her arms around Santana's shoulders, she smiles as she hears the music and starts singing Solo. Santana smiles as she hears Brittany singing and lays her head against Britt's shoulder, Ryan and Zach watch the girls with a smile and Ryan knows that he made an amazing decision.


End file.
